Luna Lupine
by dark crimson dragon mistress
Summary: Luna has always been a little strange, but now it only gets worse when she finds out she's growing a tail and wings. Now she also gets picked up by the Decepticons. What will she do? Stay or go back to a family that ignores her? please r/r chpt 2 reedited
1. welcome to my life

A/N okay so this is my second story so far so, lay off, I'm still new at this

A/N okay so this is my second story so far so, lay off, I'm still new at this. Any way read, enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: do not own Transformers.

Luna Lupine

Luna lay in her room, staring up at the ceiling over her bed. Multiple glow in the dark stars over dark blue paint to represent the night sky. Sighing she turned onto her side and snuggled deeper into her covers. For a few weeks now she had been feeling sore and had been spending more time at the doctors than at home. Coarse she didn't mind. At least she could spend a little more time with her parents. For as long as she could remember, her parents had always ignored her. It was always her football star brother that got all the attention, always wanting her to be more like him. If he so much as bumped the table, her mother would rush over with a first aid kit under each arm. Her? Not even raise one of her preciously plucked eyebrows. Sighing again, she started to rub her shoulder; she had another doctor's appointment and wanted to get some rest. Closing her eyes, she drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

Luna woke to her alarm clock blaring. Groaning, she rolled over and slammed down the snooze button. Yawning, she sat up and stretched her arms, wincing at her sore limbs. Walking over to her dresser she saw her reflection in her mirror. Dark blue midnight eyes stared back at her, shaded by brown mid back hair and tan skin. Pulling out a pair of jeans, bra, underwear, and a light blue shirt with a howling wolf on the front. Walking to the door she exited to go to the bathroom to shower.

Sitting down at the living room table, Luna poured herself a bowl of cereal. Eating a spoonful, she watched as her brother Jason come bounding down the stairs. As usual he was wearing a football jersey and jeans. Jason was 6'1 with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Sitting down across from her he grabbed her bowl and took a spoon and started shoveling cereal down his throat.

"Hey give it back Jason!" Luna said, pushing her chair back while she stood up to her full height of 5'5. Jason, currently eating a mouthful of food, spit it back out into the bowl of cereal and offered it back to her.

"Want it now?" he asked. Luna only made a disgusted sound and looked away from her jerk brother. Her father was on the phone in the living room with one of his politicians. Ever since he started running for mayor, he had spent even less of the little time he spent with her at his job as a city councilman, preparing for his campaign. Her mother was also in the living room fussing over her make up and straightening out her outfit. Being a model, even when she was just going to the store she had to dress up like she was going to a ball. Walking over to her mother, she shook her shoulder.

"Mom, it's time to go. If we wait any longer where gonna be late." Her mother only nodded her head and did a once over in the mirror before grabbing her purse and keys, kissing her husband good bye, and walking out the door, not even bothering to hold it open for Luna as it slammed shut behind her. Opening the door once more, she saw her mother in the driveway getting into her black convertible. Luna walked over and got into the passenger seat and looked out the window as she was driven to the doctor's office. Luna sat on a bed with a lead vest on. Dr. Robert had decided to perform an x-ray to see what had been causing her so much pain yet again. Sighing with relief when the scans were completed. Sitting up she looked to the door as her mother and Dr. Robert walked in with her x-rays. Her mother walked to the bed and stood next to her while the doctor looked at the x-rays. Luna could tell from his face that it wasn't something good. Her mother seemed to be oblivious to this and said casually.

"So what seems to be bothering my little wolf here Paul?" The doctor only shook his head before shakily showing them the x-rays.

"Do you see these dark clouds at the base of the spine and the shoulder blades?" after he saw the two women nod he continues. "Well those on previous visits were thought to be just skin and blood cells blocked up a bit, nothing serious, but now they're cartilage that appears to be-"

"Just what are you getting at Paul?" Luna's mother asked impatiently. Sighing Paul shakily continued.

"You see Mrs. Lupine, the cartilage has hardened and is starting to protrude the skin. So Luna is growing both a tail and a pair of wings." The room fell silent and the only sound heard was the sound of Luna's mother hitting the ground in a dead faint.

"She is growing WHAT?!" Luna's father screamed when his wife told him the news.

"Luna is growing wings and a tail." Her mother replied. Her father only threw his wife a 'are you fucking out of your mind' look.

"Are you sure? Did the doctor get a second opinion? I mean how is that possible?"

"I don't know Peter, but yes Paul did get a second opinion and she is growing a tail and wings. I don't understand Peter what did we do wrong with that child? I know she has always been a little strange but never this bad. Why couldn't she be more like Jason?"

"I don't know Mary, but do you know what this could do to my campaign? I can see the headlines now. Mayor runner has freak of nature for a daughter. How am I supposed to get the voters poll if they find out about this?"

"Don't worry honey, we'll figure this out."

"I hope you're right Mary. I hope you're right."

What Luna's parents didn't know was that she was standing right outside the door to their bedroom listening to every word.

"Well you always were a freak Luna but know you're not even human." Jason said as he passed by her. Luna could only shove him aside as she ran to her room, slammed the door shut, and crawl into bed with tears streaming down her face. Looking around her room she found comfort in the familiar items. Wolves, and bats covered most of the walls. They were her favorite animals after all, but as well as the auroras, moons and stars that also lined the walls. But her life long passion had always been the wolf earning her her nickname wolf. But right now not even they could comfort her as she cried out her soul. What really enraged her about this whole situation was that not one of her parents of the doctor had asked her what she thought about this whole thing or what she thought should happen. After hours of crying she finally fell into a light slumber.


	2. transformations

Chapter 2 LL

A/N thank you for the review, but please tell me more.

Do not own transformers.

Chapter 2 LL

Luna awoke in the middle of the night with a searing pain in her shoulders and lower back. Grabbing her blankets tightly she withered in pain, biting her lip to keep from yelling out from the pain. While she struggled, she ended up falling to the floor, still twisting in pain. Sweat began to seep out of her body as she struggled to her hands and knees. Finally accomplishing this task, she bit harder on her lip until it began to bleed and collapsed once again to the floor.

The pain was too much and she thought she might pass out from the pain. Letting out a blood curdling scream and felt something burst from her skin. Still breathing heavily, she forced herself back up to her hands and knees as she heard her parents and brother running towards her room and burst through the door where they stopped and could only look at her in a mixture of fear and awe.

"What?" she asked, breathing heavily. "What are you all staring at?"

"My god." Her mother said. "I knew that they were going to come out soon, but I thought they would at least be soft and feathery, but those things look-disgusting!"

"They look like…bat wings." Jason finally said.

"Wh-what are you all ta-talking about?" Luna asked again becoming more and more uncomfortable and scared under the scrutiny of her family. Her father only stared at her and pointed to her mirror. Confused she looked and gasped. There on her back were a pair of beautiful, black wings, but instead of feathers, a pair of bat wings sat on her shoulders that went to the back of her knees to folded comfortably on her back complete with a full working fingers to grab things on her joint were the spines connected. Reaching a shaky hand behind her she felt the soft, leathery texture of her wings as they flexed under her fingertips.

"O my god." She said quietly as she continued to stroke her newfound appendages. Her brother only looked at her and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Hay! I knew it. I always knew you weren't human!" he exclaimed gleefully at the misery of his little sister.

"Jason." Her father said lowly in a threatening manner, but he didn't pay his father any mind.

"You're a freak. Wait until others find out and you'll be locked up just like an experiment and they'll see what makes you tick you stupid little freak."

"Jason that is enough!" yelled his father startling his son.

"But dad she's a-."

"I don't care what she is, if the press find out about this my carrier is over and I will never get the votes to win." He yelled at his son who had fallen silent. Luna only looked at her father in shock. She had just grown her wings and another body part was on its way and all her could think about was his stupid votes? What kind of father was he?

"Lets go down stairs and think of what next to do." Luna's father said. Everyone agreed and left the room. As Luna was about to follow her father stopped her.

"Luna you stay here."

"But dad I want to-"

"Luna I said stay!" he roared at her before he slammed the door and walked after the rest of her family. Luna stood there for a few shocked minutes before she walked over to her nightstand and pulled out a cd from the top drawer. It was by Simple Plan, one of her favorite bands. Popping the cd in she switched it to the song she always listened to when she disappointed her father or didn't live up to her family's expectations. Once the music began she walked over to one of her many shelves of books and pulled one down on the working of bat wings. Sitting on her bed she began to read while the singing started.

/Hey dad look at me

Think back and talk to me

Did I grow up according to plan?

Do you think I'm wasting my time

Doing all the things I wanna do?

But it hurts when you

Disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it

I just want to make you, proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

I can't pretend that I'm all right

And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Now it's just to late

And we can't go back

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

I try not to think

About the pain I feel inside

Did you know you used to be

My hero?

All the days you spent with me

Now seem so far away

And it feels like you don't care any more

An now I try hard to make it

I just want to make you proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

I can't stand another fight

And nothing's all right

'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be Perfect

Now it's just to late

And we can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change

The things that you said

And nothing's gonna make this

Right again

Please don't turn your back

I can't believe it's hard

Just to talk to you

But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Now it's just to late

And we can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Now it's just to late

And we can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect/

Sighing Luna put down her book as her mother came into the room carrying a plate of food.

"Here," she said, flinching when Luna stood up and took the plate from her. "Let me see you shirt." She commanded. Confused Luna looked at her shirt and discovered that it was only hanging on by a few spider webs of threads on the back. Her mother took out a pair of scissors and cut off the rest of the shirt. Luna thankfully was wearing a bra under it that was unaffected by the presence of wings. Before her mother could continue, Luna collapsed to the floor with a cry of pain.

"LUNA" screamed her mother going into drama queen mode as tears began to fall down her face and the screaming reached a higher pitch. To her mother's cries, her brother and father rushed into the room to see what was wrong. They stood in the doorway as her mother slowly stood up and backed away. Luna continues to thrash around on the ground. With a final scream, a tail shot out of her lower back. Panting heavily Luna stood back up.

"My god it's even uglier than the last time." Said Jason with disgust. Luna turned her head to look her newfound tail. It was the black like her wings and the same leathery texture as well. At the tip of it fur sprout out, black with splashes of dark blue that matched her eyes. Luna ran her hands through her hand before stopping. Bringing her hands up to her face she found to her shock that deadly claws now tipped her fingers. Looking at her family she blinked back tears.

"Mom, dad," she said, her voice barely audible and still looking at her hands. "What's happening to me?"

"I don't know honey." Said her mother being careful to keep her distance. "Just go lie down in bed while your father and I figure out what to do, Jason you go back to bed too." At that everyone left the room and left Luna to her misery. She sighed and picked up the plate she had abandoned earlier and ate the food. Laying down on her stomach she looked at her book again. Anger welled up inside her and with an angry shriek she threw the book across the room where it landed with a thunk. Placing her face into her hands, she cried.

A/N Well do you like it, or do ya hate it? Tell me, tell me, tell me! Just push the little purple button. You know you want to.


	3. meet the decepticons

Chapter 3 ll

Chapter 3 ll

Luna woke with a beam of sunlight hitting her eyes. Groaning she stiffly got off of her bed. The night had been nothing less than torture. She had gone through at least ten more transformations after the appearance of her tail and wings.

She now had sleek black fur covering her entire body with blue splashes in it that traveled up to her wings, where the wings connected with her back now had the same blue as her body and tail.

Her hands had become claws that were sharp enough to cut through a steak without even trying. Her feet had changed to so that she was standing on her toes, like the back paw of a wolf, making her hunch over a bit.

Her bones had even rearranged themselves as well. Besides her legs that now made her stand at 6'2, her ribs had changed into a narrower ribcage so that her lungs could expand more and she could run faster. It also unknowingly given her breasts a larger appearance, much to her embarrassment. But what had changed most about her was her face.

Her hair was still long, but know more course, and black with the same dark blue splashes as the rest of her body, but her mouth and nose had been transformed into a long muzzle. Her teeth were now fangs meant for ripping and tearing flesh and bone and her ears had traveled up her head to the top of her skull, just like a wolves as well. The only thing about her face that had stayed the same were here deep midnight eyes, but now they shown like an animal's that was caught in the high beams of a car. She found that these new additions to her body did have their advantages though.

With her nose she could smell anything and everything around the house. It was actually quite interesting except for the fact that she could smell her brothers disgustingly, sweaty gym socks.

With her ears she could here her family shuffling in the other rooms of the house and had also discovered that she could use echolocation. Though she didn't know how often she would use it now that her eyesight was so clear and sharp even in the dark.

Luna sighed again for what must have been the hundredth time in at least 12 hours. Glancing at her clock she found that it was only 7:30 in the morning. Knowing she could not go back to bed, she walked over to her dresser and began to pull a dark blue shirt and pants only to remember her wings and tail issue. Then she had an idea.

Taking the clothes, she walked over to her nightstand and grabbed her scissors. Cutting off the back of the shirt from her collar and back of the shoulders in a dip until about 2 inches was left, she threw the scraps aside and went to her sewing case at the far end of her room, next to the window and pulled out a needle, thread and 4, black buttons. Cutting the remainder of the back in half, she sewed on the buttons, and put on the shirt, buttoning up the back. Unfortunately because of her resent growth spurt, it showed off her midriff that know possessed muscles that had not been there before. Since she could do nothing more to the shirt, she went to the pants problem, but nothing came to mind.

Suddenly remembering something she went back to her dresser she pulled out a long black skirt that she had forgotten about because she never wore them. Grabbing the scissors again she cut the sides of the skirt where the seams were, splitting the skirt to show her legs up to her middle thigh. Then she split the back of the skirt where her tail could move freely without being hindered. Pulling on the skirt that went down just below her knees she decided she would go down to get breakfast.

Walking over to the door Luna reached for the door handle but couldn't turn it. Frowning she tried again with the same results. Getting frustrated, she threw her whole body against the door and heard chains snapping and wood splintering as she was sent sprawling threw the now demolished door and landing heavily on the ground. Groaning she sat up and heard her family come running.

As her family saw what she had done they were stunned.

"How did she do that?"

"Those chains were ½ an inch thick and made of iron! And look at the door! Do you know how much it's going to cost to get that fixed?"

"What is she wearing? That top does not match that skirt."

Luna just stared at her parents and brother, hatred deep inside her eyes, but it's not like anyone noticed this. A deep growl came from within her chest and she watched as the others shrank back at the sound and immediately stopped. Getting up, she stood over her family and said in a low voice.

"Would you all tell me why my bedroom door was chained shut with ½ inch chains made out of iron?" After hearing her voice her eyes widened in surprise. Her voice now sounded low and deep, with a faint growl, but a few octave pitches higher than her normal voice. Her parents must have also been shocked by her new voice, because their own eyes widened.

Clearing his voice, her father stepped forward and tried to look her straight in the face, which he was failing to do miserably.

"Luna," he said, voice cracking, "Your mother and I feel that it's best if you went to go visit your grandmother for a while. Out of town. Until the doctors can-."

"Wait." Luna interrupted. "So what you're saying is that you're going to dump me on grandma until the doctors can 'cure' me?

"Honey, it's only-."

"I can't believe this." Luna screamed. "You selfish jerks! Don't I even get a say in this?"

"No you don't" Jason said smugly, but took a few steps back when Luna rounded on him.

"Shut UP Jason or else I can try out some of my new appendages on you!" Luna screamed, barring her fangs and bringing up her claws.

"Luna that is enough," her father said, voice wavering and cracking from fear as he watched his daughter. "And no you don't. The arrangements have already been made and we're taking you out to her tomorrow. Start packing." And her father and brother left. Luna looked at her mother who only shook her head and followed her husband and son down the stairs.

Luna just stood there for a few moments before she turned around and went into her room to start packing. It's not like she didn't like visiting her grandmother, quite the opposite. Her grandma was the only one in the entire world t that understood her, the only one that really cared.

After collecting all the things that she would need, she set down her black suitcase at the base of her bed and pulled out some books on bats and wolves, which was her entire library. Turning into a mix of your favorite animals did have its advantages and Luna wanted to learn everything she could about her new body.

* * *

Luna watched as her parents drove away. Jason was making funny faces at her threw the back window. Sighing she walked up the stairs to her grandmothers house. Her grandma owned about 10 acres of property on the outskirts of town. It was heavily wooded and her grandma lived out here in a small cottage, that was built by her great-grandfather. The property was very valuable and no matter how hard her father tried to sway her grandmother, she refused to sell it.

'Your father left me this land and you can take the property once I'm on my way to see him again.'

Smiling to herself she stepped up to door and knocked lightly on the wood. After what she had done to her own door, she had been extra careful of how much strength she put into her actions.

Suddenly the door opened and an old woman stood in the frame. She was about 65 and her hair was just starting to gray, kept back in a bun on top of her head. She had kind blue eyes on a face covered in wrinkles and a smile on her old lips. She wore a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt, with worn boots on her feet. Even though she stood tall and straight she only came up to Luna's chest. This was something she loved about her grandmother. No matter how old she was, she always stood firm and proud and when she said something, it got done, no questions asked.

"Well Luna, how are you? My, have you gotten taller or have I shrunk?" grandma asked with a twinkle in her eyes. Luna couldn't help but laugh. Another thing she loved about this woman was her sense of humor.

"Come on in little girl, you're letting out the warm." Smiling again Luna walked into the house. A fire was burning in the hearth on the opposite side of the door and 2 doors led off to the left as a staircase was on the right. Her grandmother walked through the closest door and Luna followed her into the kitchen.

Luna and her grandmother were sitting at the kitchen table with a lantern in the center and a huge plate of cookies beside it. Luna grabbed another cookie as she finished telling her grandma why she was there and what had happened to her. As she expected, her grandma didn't judge her for it and seemed to barely notice the difference at all. Luna couldn't help but wish everyone thought like her grandmother did.

"You can stay here as long as you want honey." Her grandmother said interrupting her thoughts. Smiling, Luna took a nibble of her cookie.

"Don't eat a lot of the cookies little wolf, we're about to have some of my famous home cooking." Said her grandmother as she walked over to the stove and pulled out plate of steaks. As soon as Luna set eyes on the meat her mouth began to water.

Bear meat, she could smell it. It was her favorite type of food out there and her grandma knew that very well. She was the one who had turned her onto the stuff. As soon as she was given the meat, she took it in her claws and began to rip it to shreds with her teeth, only stopping when she realized what she was doing. Her grandmother only laughed.

"Well I knew you liked my cooking but not that much." She grabbed her own meat and began to tear into just as Luna had done a few moments before. Looking up to see Luna staring at her she smiled. "You go ahead and eat however you like. This way is actually much easier to eat." She said turning back to her meat. Luna only smiled and began to tear at her meat again and take another one off of the plate.

* * *

Luna sat outside under a tree looking up at the clouds passing by. She had been with her grandmother for about three weeks and had only heard from her parents once. She found that she didn't have to wear shoes anymore because her 'paws' were hard and calloused as if she had been walking on them her entire life. She even learned how to fly. She smiled as she remembered how she had accomplished that feat.

FLASHBACK

Luna stood at the top of a **very **large tree and looked down at her grandmother.

"Do you think this is actually going to work?" she called down to her.

"No," came her answer. " But you gotta take the chance. Besides, what's the use of those pretty little wings if you can't flap em?" she had a point there. Taking a deep breath, Luna ran down the branch and jumped.

The feeling of falling was incredible but the ground was coming up fast and Luna began to panic. Opening her wings, the air was caught and she instinctually began to beat her wings. She felt herself rise higher and higher into the air and looking down she saw the world getting smaller and smaller. Grinning she spread her arms and felt the wind under her wings as she rose up from the world. True it wouldn't be for long and she would have to come down some time but right now she was happy to just let the wind and her wings carry her away from the world and all of its problems.

END FLASHBACK

Luna was jarred from her memories when a large boom shook the air and earth.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" she screamed. All around her she could hear the animals all wailing and running away from the source of the boom, but then she heard something else. It sounded like voices. Startled she dropped to all fours as another boom shook the ground. Still on all fours she ran towards the source of these sounds with her wings pressed flatly to her back and her tail straight out behind her. As she got closer to the noises, she heard the voices grow louder.

"Surrender now Optimus Prime!"

"Never Megatron!"

'Megatron, Optimus Prime? What the hell is going on?' she asked herself. She soon got her answer as she entered a clearing only to be greeted with the sight of giant, fighting robots.

"What the hell!" she screamed as a helicopter flew overhead, only to transform into another robot a moment later.

"Give us the minicon Prime." Yelled a robot with horns on its head and was colored black, silver, green and purple, with two purple, triangular heads on its shoulders.

"Never!" screamed back another robot that was red, blue, and bits of gold and a facemask on and a red, boxlike head on its chest.

"Then suffer the consequences!" yelled the purple robot. Luna then heard other yelling, they sounded like children. Curiosity got the better of her again as she walked towards the sound. She knew that up ahead was a giant cliff, she had used it for flight practice enough times, so she knew pretty much where to go. There she watched from the bushes as she saw 4 no 5 kids, trying to pull something out of a rock on the side of the cliff. They all wore a yellow jump suit with the same symbol as the red, blue, and gold robot.

"Hey guys I think I got it." Said a blond haired boy with blue eyes.

"No wait, let me see." Said a shorthaired brunet girl. As she started to pull on whatever was stuck in the rock a missile blew up on the side of the cliff, sending all five to the ground, but what ever had been in the rock had come loose making the girl fall off the cliff.

"Alexis!" the boys screamed as the girl fell. Without even giving it another thought, Luna raced out of the bushes and past the boys and jumped after the other girl, who was screaming her head off as she fell.

She felt her wings pressed tightly against her body and the wind flowing over her body as she reached out towards the girl and caught her. Beating her wings as hard as she could, she rose higher and higher until they had reached the edge of the cliff where she lightly dropped the girl before landing a little ways away. All of the boys ran to help the girl up before looking back at her. The girl was still freaking out as she screamed.

"What the hell is that thing!?" this made Luna flinch at those words. She took a step back, and then another as she saw a yellow and red robot come up behind the kids.

"Hey are you guys okay? Whoa, what kind of creature is that?" it asked pointing at her. This made her flinch again.

'Thing, creature. Is that all that they see?' she asked herself as she felt tears prick at the back of her eyes.

"Hey, why's it flinching like that?" it asked again. Finally getting the courage to speak she asked quietly.

"Do you only see the thing, or do you see me?" She asked sadly. This made the others jump back in surprise and fear. Afraid that they may attack her, she was about to fly away when the same helicopter robot grabbed her.

"Hey what's this? A squishy who's in the wrong place at the wrong time?" it asked. Fear and instincts started to kick in as Luna began to struggle. From all around robots were starting to show up and it was making her even more skittish than she was at the moment. After getting her wings free, she wrapped themselves around her, thinking of the old saying of,

'If I can't see them, they can't see me.' Knowing fully well that they could still see her.

"Know surrender know Autobots or the fleshling gets it." Said the purple robot.

"Leave the creature alone Megatron, it has nothing to do with this." Said the red and blue robot making Luna flinch for a third time. Why couldn't they just figure out that she was a human being and could understand every single word they were saying? Suddenly the robots with the red symbol opened fire causing Luna to scream and bring up her wings again.

"DECEPTICONS RETREAT" screamed the purple robot.

.

"Hey boss, can I keep it?" asked the helicopter bot.

"Cyclonus… fine" yelled the purple robot again before he disappeared out of existence. Just before the same thing happened to Luna and the robot holding her she freed one of her arms and reached out towards the other robots, a silent plea for help that she knew would never come, and her eyes scanned over the robots and humans and thought to herself.

'Why wont anyone ever just reach out to help me?' before she disappeared from the face of the Earth.


	4. cyclonus meet grandma

* * *

Chapter 4 LL

Chapter 4 LL

Luna could feel her heart start to race as she was still clutched in the hands of the giant robot. Her fear soon turned to amazement as she found herself inside a giant spaceship, but the walls were crumbled and full of holes with wires exposed. Looking through one of the holes her eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she saw the Earth.

It looked just like a bright blue marble with wisps of brown, green and white mixed into it. She was soon jerked from her thoughts as her captor walked into another room. There, five other robots stood with the giant purple, green one she know knew as 'Megatron' sat on a throne and looked over the rest.

"Hey Cyclonus, what's that you have in your hand?" asked a purple robot with horns on the side of its head that looked like handle bars and pink eyes.

"I'm not really sure." Said Luna's captor. "I just found it near those annoying brats that the Autobots keep around." That had been the final straw for Luna and she finally lost it.

"He you over grown blender, I am NOT an It, I'm a god damn HUMAN so would you all just quite with the damn creature thing?! And would you all at least open your eyes wide enough to figure out that I'm a freaking GIRL!!" Luna screamed at them. They all seemed surprised by this outburst because they could only stare at her.

"So that thing is a human?" asked one of the robots with what looked to be tracks as feet and a tan color.

"Guess so with what she just said." Said a scratchy voice of a robot that had wings and was red and white.

Suddenly Megatron snatched her from Cyclonus's hands. How he had walked over to them without her noticing she would never know, but she soon found herself sitting in his open palm as he brought her up to eye level.

"I have never seen a human such as you before." He said as she growled in his hands. Her instincts had taken completely over and they were telling her to attack, but they were also telling her to turn around and run like hell, so she only stood in his hand trying to make herself look bigger and more intimidating. Unfortunately it didn't seem to be working as Megatron only laughed at her actions.

"So you can talk can't you? Why don't you tell us who and what you are." Luna stopped growling and stood up on her feet, brushing her black skirt with her hands as she suddenly became very self-conscious.

"I'm Luna." She mumbled as she looked down at her hands. Her tail had curled up so it was more in between her legs as she showed she had submitted. She didn't know why, but the fear that she had felt of him had ceased a bit. Certainly it was still there, but now there was a bit of trust.

Suddenly feeling much braver, she flapped her wings until she was resting comfortably on his shoulder. This seemed to shock the room into silence once more where even Megatron was surprised.

Megatron then, surprisingly gently, picked her up and handed her back to Cyclonus.

"Take her to your quarters Cyclonus." Cyclonus only nodded dumbly and turned to leave. Seeing her opportunity she climbed up onto Cyclunus's shoulder and sat on her hunches as she was taken away to Cyclonus's room, but she could feel the eyes of the robots following her as she left.

After the two had entered Cyclonus's room, he set her on his desk and sat in his chair and starred at her. Looking at him straight in the eyes she cocked her head to the side in a curious manner, only to have Cyclonus mimic her movements.

"So," she started. "I don't think we've been properly introduced." Luna said. Cyclonus jerked up his head in surprise and then rubbed the back of it sheepishly.

"Yeah, your right," he said with a grin. He extended a finger out to her and said. "Well, I'm Cyclonus, but you can call me Cy. And you are?" he asked. Taking the finger in her paw she shook it and said.

"I'm Luna." To say the least the two hit it off quite well.

* * *

"So your parents just sent you away like that?" asked Cyclonus after Luna had finished telling him her story.

"Yup." She said a little glumly, pulling her knees closer to her chest and wrapping her arms around them more securely from her perch on Cy's desk "But I really don't mind. Grandma is really the only one who ever except me even when I was normal." Luna said brightening up. Then it hit her like a brick.

"GRANDMA!! O my god she must be so worried!!" Luna screamed as she jumped to her feet. Cyclonus seemed surprised by this sudden outburst as he jumped back in his chair.

"Cy my grandma is probably freaking out right now, can you take me back to see her to tell her I'm alright?" Luna asked hopefully.

Cyclonus looked at her thoughtfully for a while before saying. "Lets go ask the boss. If he says yes than I can probably get you to see her."

"Thank you!" Luna exclaimed as she flapped up to her wings so that she was again perched on Cyclonus's shoulder. He looked at her strangely before turning around and exiting into the hallway.

"It's gonna take me a while to get used to you being there." He told Luna as she only wagged her tail in response. Entering the throne room, also the control room, Luna saw that the other 'transformers', what Cyclonus said they were called, had left the room, and only Megatron was left.

"Cyclonus what do you want?" Megatron snapped, making Luna flinch a bit.

"Uhh, boss, can I take Luna home for a little bit to see her grandmother. She wont tell anyone and I'll be there to make sure she doesn't." said Cyclonus.

"Fine." Megatron said, putting a palm to his forehead, "Just don't let the humans or the Autobots find you." He said before going back to plotting the destruction of the Autobots and planning for their next encounter.

Cyclonus took her to the warp room and typed in the coordinates. "So this thing transports you anywhere in the world?" asked Luna once Cyclonus told her what it was.

"Pretty much." Said Cyclonus. "Hang on." He warned seconds before they were returned back to Earth's atmosphere.

**Autobot base**

The Autobots had returned to base and were all talking about the mysterious creature that had saved Alexis from becoming a pancake at the bottom of the cliff.

"I mean, I've never heard of a Earth creature like that before."

"It was a very unusual being indeed."

"Unusual? That thing was just plain freaky.

"Autobots, settle down." Optimus's voice called above all the others. He had watched as the strange creature had saved Alexis and had also watched as it flinched away from the group once they had started talking especially at what Alexis had said. He had seen its mouth, or muzzle, move but he had been to far away to hear what had been said. Turning to the kids and Hot Shot who seemed to be having their own conversation.

"What was that creature?" he asked. The kids looked at each other before turning back to him.

"We're not exactly sure." Said Rad. Looking back at Hot Shot he nodded and Hot Shot produced an image of the creature. Walking up to it he pointed at its wings.

"You see, the wings her appear to be batwings, but the rest of it appears to be more wolf, like its ears or its fur. Though I've never actually seen a wolf with blue fur.

"And look at its tail." Said Carlos pointing at it. "I've never even heard of an animal with a tail remotely similar to what this thing has."

"Guys, I'm pretty sure it's safe to assume that it's not an It. It's a girl." Said Alexis stepping closer to the image and pointed to the clothes that the wolf creature was wearing as well as the bulge in its chest.

"So what did the creature say to you 6 earlier? I was to far away to hear it." Optimus asked as the other Autobots started up again after hearing that the creature could speak.

"O yeah." Said Fred, remembering the last words that the 'girl' had said. "She said 'do you only see the thing, or do you see me.' I don't really know what it means but, she sounded pretty sad when she said it."

"And she kept on flinching every time we said 'It' or 'thing' or something like that." Billy said as he took another bite from his chocolate bar. "She probably really didn't like how we were talking about her." He explained.

"Well if I looked like her, I wouldn't either." Alexis said.

"This is all very strange news." Said Red Alert. "I do not think that the girl should be left with the Decepticons for long. No telling what they could do to her." He said.

"I agree with Red." Said Hot Shot.

"As do I." Agreed Optimus. "The next time we confront the Decepticons we must rescue the girl."

* * *

Luna staggered about before falling flat on her back and looked up at Cyclonus. It was late at night and a full moon hung above his head."Wow." she said still looking at him. "Why are they're four of you?" she asked giggling. Cyclonus laughed to.

"I'm not spinning, your brain is." he said back.

"Really?" asked Luna. "Then would you please tell it to stop." This made Cyclonus laugh all the harder.

"So" Cy started after he had regained his breath, "Where is your grandma's house?" Luna looked at him before remembering why they were there in the first place.

"This way, it's not far." she said before climbing to all fours and trotting off with Cyclonus keeping a good pace.

After about ten minutes they had reached the cozy little cottage that was Luna's temporary home. Motioning for Cyclonus to stay she walked up the steps and entered into the living room. Seeing as it was empty she walked into the kitchen where she found her Grandma sitting at the kitchen table.

"Luna!" she cried, jumping from her chair and pulling her into a hug. Pulling away, she grabbed Luna by the shoulders and demanded. "Where have you been!? I was so worried about you."

"Grandma," Luna started. "I need to tell you something that happened today, lets sit down." So as they both sat down at the kitchen table, Luna began to tell her story of what had happen the short hours she had been gone. During the entire story her grandmother remained silent, only nodding every now and then.

"So this, Cyclonus, is outside right now?" her grandmother asked once Luna had finished.

"Yes." Luna replied a little uncertain. Her grandmother stood up from her chair and headed for the front door. "Uh Grandma, what are you doing?" asked a confused Luna who was following her grandmother out the door.

"What does it look like little wolf?" asked her grandmother as she stood on the porch. Cyclonus was standing a little to the side of the house and was surprised when the elderly woman came strodding out of the house and was now walking towards him. Luna's grandmother stood at his feet before turning back to her granddaughter.

"So this is Cyclonus?" she asked Luna who didnt know how to answer her grandmother's calmness.

"Yes ma'am" she finally answered. Her grandmother looked back at Cyclonus who had kneeled down and extened a finger. Luna's grandmother took it and shook it just as Luna had done a few hours earlier.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am" he said. Luna wasn't sure if it was real politness or if he was just trying to get on her grandmother's good side. Apparently it was working because Luna's grandmother returned the greeting.

"Well Luna, if you think this is what you want, go right on ahead." she said looking back at Luna who only blanched.

"You serious!?" she asked her grandmother dumbly, who just nodded her head.

"Hey you met more friends today then you did in your entire life." she said, embarassing Luna a bit. "You know I'm not one to stand in a persons way." she said. Luna was truely touched of how much her grandmother really cared about her and couldn't stop her tail from wagging.

"Thanks Grandma." she said pulling her grandmother into a hug. After she had pulled away her grandmother turned back to Cyclonus once more and said.

"You better keep an eye on her or so help me I'll hang your pelt above my fireplace!" Cyclonus nervously laughed before agreeing that he would keep an eye on Luna. Luna's grandmother then ushered her inside to pack her things.

Once Luna was done packing, she ran down the stairs. She had only packed a few of her clothes into a black backpack she had borrowed from her grandmother. Besides, if her parents found out that something had happened to her suitcase they would throw a fit. The thought of her parents made her blood boil and she stopped at the foot of the steps.

Her parents. What where they going to think about this once they found out? Nothing, they were never going to find out, she decided. 'Even if they did it's not like they would care anyway.' she thought to her self as she headed outside where her grandmother and Cyclonus were waiting.

"I'm done packing." she said looking at her grandmother who pulled her into one last hug.

"You behave yourself, ya hear little wolf?" she said pulling away as Luna walked over to Cyclonus.

"Course I will Grandma." she said flying up to her respected perch on Cyclonus's shoulder. "And don't worry, I'll come back to visit soon." she called as Cyclonus turned to leave.

"You better!" her grandmother called back waving. Once they were out of ear shot, Cyclonus asked.

"Is she _really_ gonna hang my pelt over her fireplace?" Luna only laughed.


	5. have a new family

AN: Hello people. What's up? I would just like to say thank you to all of my viewers and thanks for the reviews. Also sorry about taking so much time to update. School is **thankfully **almost over. One more thing, I know that Sideways is still supposed an Autobot. Bare with me here. Any way please tell me more on what you people think about it. Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Just press that little purple button at the bottom pretty please? Any way, on with chapter five.

"hello" normal speech  
"_hello" thought speech  
"**transmission's"**_

* * *

Chapter 5

Luna sat on one of the top most parts of the decepticon base. She was looking at the Earth as white puffs flew over the bright blue and green of the Earth's surface. It had been about two weeks since she had come to live with the Decepticons and she had dubbed them as her pack. She really didn't know why. Probably, she figured, from her wolven instincts. True they could come in handy at times but other times they could be just plain annoying.

Sighing her thoughts brought her back to her family. Did they miss her? Did they even know she was gone?

_'Probably not.'_ she thought bitterly to herself._ 'There probably wrapped up in there own lives to even _think_ about how I'm doing._ These thoughts only brought a deep feeling of sorrow in the pit of her stomach. Then the feeling was replaced by deep and utter rage.

_'Why should I even care about them? They're the ones that abandoned me!_' Growling she jumped off the spike she had placed herself and flew threw a hole into a hallway in the base. Flapping her wings once more she landed on the ground right as an alarm went off startling her. Just then Cyclonus came down the hallway, stooping down to let her crawl into his hand.

"What's going on Cy?" she asked as he deposited her onto his shoulder and continued down the hallway.

"You remember when we first captured you, we wanted to trade you for a minicon?" He asked her. Luna's ears perked at the word.

"Yeah, wasn't that the green panel that those five kids where trying to get out of that rock?" she asked remembering the panel that had led the girl to fall off the cliff.

"That's the one." said Cyclonus. "Well when the alarm goes off, it means that another minicon has been activated somewhere on Earth and we have to go get it before those Autotwitts do." he laughed as he entered the throne room where the other Decepticons where gathered. Luna refolded her wings in a more comfortable position as she waited for Megatron to speak.

For some reason, she no longer feared the great tyrant. He was more like a father figure and pack alpha. He had explained most of the war, but had been interrupted before he could explain to her about the minicons.

"Decepticons, the time has come for us to capture that star saber and the minicon." he stated while he held up a hand and closing it into a tight fist. All the other Decepticons including Luna nodded their agreement. Then everyone headed for the warp room. Luna was then plucked off of Cyclonus's shoulder by Megatron.

"Luna I want you to stay here. We might be able to use you for a surprise attack in the future." he told Luna as she dangled from his fingers before setting her down on a ledge.

"I understand alpha- I mean Megatron." she said, quickly correcting herself and blushing deep under her fur as Megatron and Cyclonus looked at her strangely. Like she had said before, sometimes her instincts could be a real pain in the ass.

She watched as the Decepticons disappeared before heading back to the throne room. Suddenly, a screen blared to life, causing Luna to drop to all four and puff out her fur. Once she realized what had caused the disturbance she blushed once again.

_'Great Luna, keep this up and you'll be jumping at a mouse.' _she scolded herself. Turning back to the screen she discovered that she could watch the Decepticons and the Autobots battle. Settling down on the arm of Megatron's throne, she watched as the battle continued on a dark mountain range. Suddenly she gasped as she saw a cloaked figure on the top of one of the mountains also watching the battle. Blinking once she discovered that the mysterious figure disappeared.

_'Who was that?' _she asked herself as she diverted her attention back to the battle. She watched as Starscream grabbed onto the side of one of the mountains and start to climb. Then the yellow and red Autobot she had seen with the kids she encountered jumped in front of him.

**_"Sorry to interupt this little search party of yours."_** he said with a grin. **_"Sonar, Runway, Jetstar!" _**he called out. Suddenly three minicons jumped out and started to transform into a sword that the Autobot caught. **_"Starsaber!" _**he yelled.

_'That sword must be really powerful."_Luna thought. Another Autobot, who was orange and appeared to transform into a crane drove climbed up nearby.

**_"I'm here for ya Hot Shot." _**he called. Luna looked back at the yellow Autobot.

"Hot Shot huh. So that's your name." Luna said to herself. She only looked back at the screen after she heard Hot Shot say Smokescream. "And that must be your name." she said to the image of the orange bot as he started to climb up the mountain once more.

Then Starscream jumped at Hot Shot and tried to grab the Starsaber but was cut when Hot Shot swung the Starsaber making him lose his balance and fall down the mountain.

"STARSCREAM!" Luna cried out as he regained his footing and pulled out his sword as Demolisher also called out to him. Then Hot Shot swung again. As Starscream tried to block, the Starsaber went right threw his sword. Luna gasped and put her hands over her muzzle. Even though she had only been with the Decepticons for a short while she knew that Starscream deeply valued his sword. She watched as he started to shake with anger.

Looking back at Smokescream she saw Cyclonus pelt him with a barrage of bullets before he was hit by Starscream's runaway sword, sending him crashing to the ground down bellow. Then Smokescream grabbed the minicon.

She saw Megatron being tackled by the blue, red, and gold Autobot she knew was his arch nemesis Optimus Prime and Demolisher fire his guns at Hot Shot before getting his guns cut off by the Saber. Luna winced. Then Megatron called a retreat before disappearing out of existence once again followed one by one by the other Decepticons.

Jumping up she ran back to the warp room and watched the Decepticons start to repair themselves. She walked over to Starscream and sat on her hunches to watch him fix up his arm. Even though she was all about animals, she was also good with machinery. When Starscream started to have trouble getting to one of the small places in his arm, Luna stepped in.

"Here, let me help." she said starting to repair his arm for him as he looked at her. Once she was finished connecting a few wires he began to flex his arm to check her work. Mean while Megatron was furious and was letting his rage be known.

"What is the meaning of this? I have never seen such a pathetic combat."

"But Megatron sir, it wasn't our fault. Honest! It was that Starsaber. If we had it we would have crushed them." Cyclouns explained as Luna flapped up to his shoulder and rubbed up against his neck to calm him down.

"That is why you need to go and steal the sword. Now we have no choice but to infiltrate the Autobot base once again."

"No, no Megatron sir, anything but that. Well never make it out alive!" cried out Demolisher. This really surprised Luna because he was always eager to carry out Megatron's orders. Then she picked up a new scent. Intrigued she stood up on her hind legs and pushed her snout up as high as she could and took a deep sniff. The smell was one of an elder who had seen many days and held much wisdom, but it was still an intruder and she began to growl.

Dropping down to all fours she turned on Cyclonus's shoulder she flared her wings, puffed up her fur and bared her fangs as a blood curling snarl left her throat.

"Hey Luna, settle down, what's wrong?" asked a surprised Cyclonus. All of the other Decepticons had also turned their attention to the girl as she growled louder.

"INTRUDER, THREAT, DANGER!" she cried as she flew down from Cyclonus's shoulder to the floor and started to pace.

"Luna what is the meaning of this?" demanded Megatron with a hint of worry in his voice from the girls sudden change in behavior.

"Well Megatron, it seems you aren't surrounded by complete idiots after all." stated a cloaked figure as he steeped out of the shadows of the base.

"How did you get in?" asked a puzzled Cyclonus, but the strangers attention was turned to Luna still pacing the ground in front of him.

"And who is this?" he asked stooping down get a closer look at Luna while she stood up and bared her claws and fangs, wings spread menacingly behind her, also giving her beautiful yet demented appearance. He placed his hand out slowly, palm up and offered it to Luna.

Luna took a deep sniff from the strangers hand. She was right about the elder part and she could smell the trust radiating off of him. He was an allay and one to be trusted. She stopped her growling and her fur went back to its normal size. Flapping her wings she flew over to Megatron's shoulder.

"Friend, he's a friend." she said while the others just looked at her. Blushing once again, she started to fidget. "It's his scent. You can learn a lot about a person from his scent." she said sheepishly before hiding behind Megatron's neck.

"Hm, interesting pet you have here." he said.

"HEY!" yelled an indignant Luna as she came back into view from behind Megatron. "Shut your slagging mouth you stupid fragger!" she yelled at him, causing the other Decepticons to snicker and Cyclonus to break out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Ah Scavenger, I'm glad you could make it my loyal minion." Said Megatron. Luna was stumped. Megatron actually knew this guy?

"Megatron you know this guy?" asked Demolisher.

"What's going on here?" asked Cyclonus looking back and forth between Megatron and Scavenger.

"I called Scavenger to me for his assistance. With his mercenary skills he should be able to assistance." Megatron explained.

"So he's a merc." Demolisher stated.

"I was actually deciding whether I would come or not but seeing that performance of what you mechs call a battle I can see my skills are well needed." he stated.

Luna heard Starscream growl and joined in. This guy might be an elder but her was one cocky son of a bitch. She continued to listen to the conversation between himself and Megatron and could only growl louder at the insults thrown.

"Megatron we don't need help from the likes of him!" Starscream stated.

"Megatron I've heard about your assistants and some say that they are the most feared of the Decepticons. So much for believing everything you hear." he said laughing. Luna barked at his words. No one, said that about her pack. Flapping her wings once again she grabbed onto a wire just above Scavengers head and flipped upside down from it like a bat and wrapped her wings around her just like Scavenger's own cloak.

"Listen here _Scavenger." _Luna's voice came out low and raspy sending chills threw the mercenaries frame. "You may be an elder but no one,_ NO ONE, _talks about my pack in such a manner." she growled lowly. Flapping her wings once again she was about to head back to her place on Cyclonus's shoulder when Scavenger pulled a gun out and aimed it right at her. Luna froze for a moment while the other Decepticons, including Megatron stiffened.

"You are a brave one. Standing up for your 'pack' when you deem it threatened or insulted even though you are so small and weak." he said. Luna just flipped right side up and started to climb up the wire with incredible speed that surprised Scavenger and herself and disappearing out of sight.

Scavenger could feel her eyes on him, watching him from the shadows. Then he sensed her to his right and dodged just as Luna jumped at his side with her claws extended. As Scavenger had been able to dodge, his cloak had not been spared and huge gashes appeared in it. Scavenger looked down at his cloak with carefully hidden surprise and impress. Laughing he said.

"It appears that you aren't so weak after all." Laughing he turned around and walked back into the darkness. Luna smirked.

"_That aught to knock him down a few notches."_ she said to herself as she watched him walk away.

* * *

A few days later, Luna was back on the arm of Megatron's throne watching another battle take place. Hot Shot seemed to be getting cocky with the Starsaber. She winced as she saw him cut off Cyclonus's aft.

"That has _so _gotta hurt." she said, still looking at the screen. Sideways and Demolisher looked warily at Hot Shot with the Saber. Then Starscream challenged him. Before the battle could begin, Scavenger appeared. Hot Shot turned to Scavenger, still wearing his cloak who was on a hill above him.

**_"Who are you?" _**Hot Shot asked.

**_"I go by the name Scavenger."_**he said. Turning his head he looked at Optimus. **_"It's been a long time Optimus."_**This must have surprised the other Autobots as much as it surprised Luna.

**_"I'll spare you the details, but I will tell you if it weren't for me Optimus wouldn't be spending his life in these battles."_** he said, laughing. Optimus who had seemed undaunted until know said.

**_"It's true, you are the one who taught me to fight." _**Luna almost fell from her perch.

_"Man who _**is **_this guy?" _she asked herself.

"Enough talk lets battle." Starscream cried impatiently. Scavenger only chuckled.

As the two sized each other up, Megatron ordered Cyclonus to go and find the minicon. As the battle between Hot Shot and Starscream began, it became clear that Starscream wasn't about to loose to Hot Shot and was doing well at fending off his attacks, making Hot Shot become frustrated. After Starscream made a cut on his face and charged again, he again sliced his sword in half. Then Scavenger stepped in.

He began to explain how the battle hadn't been won by Hot Shot, but by the sword instead, confusing Hot Shot all the more and challenge him to a fight. Scavenger only laughed once again and pulled off his cloak revealing himself for the first time, with a grin plastered on his lips.

_'He looks extremely powerful. He must have been going extra easy on me during our last encounter.'_ Luna thought to herself as Hot Shot got into a fighting stance. Soon he charged and swung at Scavenger. Scavenger only laughed and blocked the sword with his bare hands.

"HOW DID HE DO THAT?" Luna yelled as she saw this. Hot Shot was equally surprised and before he knew what was happening, was sent flying courtesy of Scavenger's fist. After Hot Shot landed, Scavenger attacked again. Hot Shot tried to stab Scavenger who only caught the sword lazily in his hand making electricity spark. Hot Shot was then pumbled to the ground by Scavenger who had been grinning nonstop for the entire fight.

**_"Not bad for a mere ammiture."_**he said as Hot Shot hit the ground. Then Scavenger turned away. Megatron was about to grab the Starsaber, but Prime stepped in the way. Just then Cyclonus came up with the minicon. After uptaining what they had come to receive, Megatron called a retreat and warped back to base. Luna raced to meet them. As she entered the room Cyclonus was handing the minicon over to Megatron. Walking over, she climbed up his body until she sat on his shoulder. Scavenger was also there and she could feel him watching her intently.

"Excilent work." Megatron said smiling walking back to the throne room he sat down and charged his horns. Then shooting a beam at the minicon panel watched as it glowed for a moment and stop. "What?" he sounded surprised and tried again, with the same effect. He repeated this act a few moire times before stopping. "Why won't it activate?" he demanded.

"Megatron sir, mabey it's like the Starsaber and won't activate without three minicons are joined together." Demolisher suggested.

"Don't you know the legend?" asked Scavenger from his place as he leaned against the wall.

"What legend?" demanded Megatron.

"The legend of the shield that deflects the Starsaber of course." Scavenger replied sounding a bit annoyed. Megatron seemed deep in thought as he looked back at the minicon panel in his hands.

"A shield?" then laughter escaped his mouth. Luna had to admit. She was nervous.

_'How do I get myself into these messes?'_she asked herself as she watched Megatron laugh maniaclly. She shivered and pressed herself deeper into Cyclonus's neck. She could sense that Cyclonus was nervous as well and that wasn't helping her one bit.

"Come on Luna." Cyclous said quietly before exiting the room. They walked aimlessly threw the base for a while before Cyclonus finally decided to return to his room. Opening the door he walked back over to the desk and placed Luna on it. Luna walked to the edge of the top and watched Cyclonus get comfortable in his chair before asking.

"So Cy, what do you think about Scavenger?" Cy looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"I don't know." he finally said. "But if he's as good as Megatron said, we could really use his help." Luna had to agree. Yawning she stretched, Cyclonus also stretched as he stood from his chair.

"Come on Luna, we should probably get some sleep." he said as he lay down on his berth. Luna flew over to the berth as well and landed on the top of his chassis, closest to his spark and curled into a tight ball. Cyclonus laughed as he ran his fingers down her spin.

"Cyclonus." Luna whined at the pleasurable tingle followed the trails of his fingers.

"Ha ha, good night Luna." Cyclonus said laughing before falling asleep. Luna followed suit only a few minutes after, totally unaware that Scavenger was watching from the doorway, smiling to himself

_'Cute kid.' _he thought as he continued down the hallway to his own room.

* * *

Luna watched as Sideways left base to make his alliance with the Autobots.

_'I hope he knows what he's doing.'_ she thought turning away. Scavenger was leaning against the wall next to her and watched her as she turned to leave

"And where are you going?" he asked picking her up by the scruff of her neck. Luna knew that he held a higher place than she did, even though she had been here longer and so she decided to answer.

"I'm going to ask Cy if he can take me to go visit my Grandma. It's been a while since I went to go visit her and I promised that I would." she said. Scavenger looked thoughtful for a moment before, still carrying her, headed towards the warp room.

"Cyclonus is busy with orders from Megatron and I have nothing to do, so I might as well take you there myself." he said, as Luna climbed into the palm of his hand. Just before they reached the warp room though, Starscream stopped them.

"Luna, I have something for you." he said while pulling something out of subspace. It looked like a video camera, but then it transformed. Soon a puppy was standing on Starscream's hand. The puppy was black with purple paws, tail, and a purple deceticon symbol on his back and forehead with a blue collar around its neck. The puppy also had a set of bat wings, just like Luna that had black fingers with purple membranes. When the puppy saw Luna it started to wag its tail and suck its tungue out like a normal dog. Luna was speechless.

The puppy then barked and flew over to her and only coming up to her knees and rubbed up against her legs. Luna began to gigle and picked him up.

"Starscream, I'm speechless. This is just so COOL." she said as the puppy licked her face. Starscream and Scavenger both chuckled.

"His name's Buzzsaw. He's programed to do whatever you say and no one else, help locate minicons, act as a communicator, and protect you. Besides his claws and teeth, he has shuriken dispencers and he can produce a surge of electricity to short circut machinery." Starscream explained.

"That is to cool." Luna said as she continued to pet her new companion. "Thank you so much!" she said. Starscream only continued to chuckle as he walked down the hallway. Scavenger then walked into the warp room before typing in the coordinates to take them to Luna's grandmother's house.

Scavenger sat at the base of a tree in a clearing with Luna's Grandmother as they watched Luna and Buzzasw play in the grass in front of them. He had been talking with Luna's grandmother about her and how her transformation had taken place. He was angry at how her parents had just left her with her grandmother and had only called to tell them about the doctors and a surgery that could make Luna look normal again. From what he had been told, they hadn't even asked to speek to Luna, let alone how she was. Cycling air through his vents, he watched as Luna and Buzzsaw trotted out of the clearing into the surrounding forest.

Luna and Buzzsaw left the clearing because they had both picked up a scent. Walking deeper into the woods they saw a rabbit near its hole. Grinning Luna turned to Buzzsaw.

"Go in front of the rabbit and scare it towards me." she said. Nodding Buzzsaw stealthily moved in front of the rabbit. The rabbit, sensing its danger was on high alert. Then Buzzsaw jumped out of the brush and the rabbit took off running right into Luna. She grabbed the rabbit in her teeth and bit down as hard as she could. She heard a pop as she broke its spine and blood flow freely into her mouth.

Pleased with their accomplishment, the two headed back for the clearing, with the rabbit still dangling from Luna's jaws. When they reached the clearing, they saw both Scavenger and her grandmother turn to the two and regard them with curious eyes. Luna only wagged her tail as did Buzzsaw. Finding a comfortable spot nearby, the two started to eat the rabbit. Luna's grandmother only shook her head.

"This happens often?" asked Scavenger, watching the two enjoy their meal. Luna's grandmother chuckled.

"Every now and then I'll find some remains of some poor little critter that became victims of Luna's munchies." she answered. Luna and Buzzsaw had just finished stripping the rabbit of all of its meat and were lying down to take a quick nap, when their ears perked up. The sound of a car coming down the dirt road to her grandmother's could be heard.

"Hey grandma, you wouldn't be happening to be expecting anyone would you?" she asked. Her grandmother looked at her strangely before answering.

"No, no one should be coming. Why?"

"Because I hear someone driving up." Luna said standing up followed quickly by Buzzsaw, her grandmother and Scavenger. Then they headed off towards her grandmother's cottage. Standing just inside the trees, the saw Luna's parents and brother step out of their car and head up the steps to the house. Luna growled.

"Now Luna calm down." her grandmother said, but their was immediate worry in her voice that wasn't help Luna's nerves. She then walked out of the trees and up to the family standing on the steps and let them into the house. Luna was about to follow when she turned to Scavenger and said as calmly as she could.

"Wait here." then she to exited the trees followed closely by Buzzsaw. Walking up the steps, she to entered the house and headed towards the kitchen where the rest of her family was seated. Everyone looked up at her.

"What are you doing here?" she growled at them. Luna's father stood shakily to his feet and pulled out a newspaper from about two and a half weeks ago and placed it on the table. Puzzled she stepped forward, ignoring her family,except her grandmother, flinch away. On the front page was a picture of her on the day she had learned to fly. Dumbfounded she turned back to her father.

"How did they get a picture of me? By the way why didn't you call us about this?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Well you see, they were able to figure out who you were and we didn't want them to trace you to he-."

"You all were trying to cover your own ass's, weren't you?!" she demanded as the anger was made evident in her voice causing Buzzsaw to growl, causing the family to jump again, not seeing that Buzzsaw had entered the room.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?" her mother screeched jumping up from her chair. Buzzsaw only growled louder, not like the sudden movement.

"Buzzsaw, calm down." Luna commanded as Buzzsaw calmed a bit, not letting down his guard as Jason stood up and walked closer.

"That is so cool." he breathed. Buzzsaw only growled again and walked behind his mistress's legs, hiding himself from Jason's view. Jason looked at his sister and demanded.

"How could a freak like _you_ get something as cool as that?" Luna only glared before retorting.

"Why should I answer a mama's boy like you?" Jason only growled and raised a fist.

"Why you little brat!" he said swinging his fist wildly. But he screamed in pain as a shuriken was lodged in the back of his hand and Buzzsaw standing protectively in front of Luna.

"JASON!!" her mother screamed he stumbled back and fell to rhe floor.

"LUNA, call off that beast this instant!!" her father screamed at her. Luna only looked at them lazily before gently picking up Buzzsaw and cradling him to her chest.

"Good boy." she said, scratching behind his ear. Looking up she watched as her parents swarmed around her brother.

"Luna look what your stupid beast did! That's Jason's football hand!" her father yelled at her. Luna's anger got the best of her.

"JASON, JASON, JASON, THAT'S ALL YOU CARE ABOUT! CAN'T YOU ALL AT LEAST **ONCE** THINK ABOUT ME OR AT LEAST **ACT **LIKE MY PARENTS!?" she screamed at them. Everyone but her grandmother backed away from her in fear.

"Mother, you let her talk to us this way?" her father demanded her grandmother who had been calmly sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Yes." she said simply.

"Well I demand you tell her to stop!" he snarled. Luna only snorted and her grandma only laughed.

"Tell her yourself." she told him. Luna's father looked at her dumbfounded. Turning to Luna he yelled angrily.

"As long as you live in _my _house you will behave like a civilized beast!" he snarled. Luna only looked at him angrily and was about to retort when she heard her grandmother slam her coffee cup down making her flinch.

'_This can't be good.'_ she thought as she watched her grandmother rise from her chair and turn to her father.

"One this house is not and never will be yours, PETER. Second, Luna does NOT live here." she said angrily to her son's face. Luna could only look at her grandmother in wonder while her father was speechless. Turning his attention back to Luna.

"You got kicked out by your grandma after only a month?!" he demanded. Luna looked at him and was about to answer when she was interrupted by her grandmother.

"You actually think I would even CONSIDER throwing out my own granddaughter?" she demanded. "No I did not and would not. Luna just got a better offer to live with some one else." she said sitting back down and sipping her coffee. Her father looked back to her and demanded.

"You showed yourself to someone?"

"Yeah you got a problem with that?" Luna demanded, shocking her family. She had never spoked back to her father before. Turning to her grandmother she said.

"I better get going. Scavenger is probably getting bored out of his CPU and Cyclonus should be off duty by now." she said. Her grandmother nodded.

"Luna I demand to know who you met!" he said. Luna simply turned her back to him and walked out of the room followed by Buzzsaw. She heard her family come after her as she stepped off the porch.

"LUNA, GET BACK HERE NOW!!" her father demanded. She simply kept walking until her form was swallowed up by the trees and headed towards where she had last seen Scavenger. He watched her as she approached and stooped down to her level.

"Family problems?" he asked, as Luna and Buzzsaw climbed into his offered hand.

"You have no idea." Luna stated as she listed to her father rant before Scavenger warped back to base.

* * *

AN/ O yeah! Finally finished! That is the longest chapter I have ever written so I hope you all enjoy it. Also I know that Buzzsaw is a vulture but I thought Luna needed a friend. Any way tell me what you all thought about it. Please review. Until next time I update! Dark Crimson Dragon Mistress.


	6. meet the pack

Chapter 6 LL

Chapter 6 LL

**AN: **Hi people! Anyway sorry that i haven't updated in like, forever, but I've had some family problems and i just haven't had the time to get on the computer and write. O well, also thank you all to those who have given me those wonderful reviews and i hope more of you take after their example. I mean seriously I'm dieing over here! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! I'm sorry, nervous breakdown. Anyway on with the story! Enjoy.

"hello" normal speech  
_'hello' thought speech  
_**"hello" transmissions_  
"hello" wolf speech_**

* * *

Chapter 6

Luna and Buzzsaw were relaxing in the grass as Cyclonus leaned against a tree not to far away, dozing lightly. They were back in the clearing that Scavenger had taken Luna to when they had come to visit her grandmother. The week before, Sideways had made his appearance to the Autobots known and had successfully joined them without incident, although it did cause some bullet holes and crash landings, but since then all had been quite.

Luna's ears twitched as she heard some bushes moving. Sitting up with Buzzsaw she looked for the source of the noise, but saw nothing. Getting up she looked over at Cyclonus who was still asleep and decided to go look for the noise.

_'It's **not** like I'm leaving. I'll be right back once I figure out what that noise is.' _she said to herself. "Come on Buzzsaw." she said as she walked deeper into the woods. She had figured out a few days after Starscream had given her Buzzsaw that she could talk to him.

**_"What do you think it is?"_** He asked as he padded after her.

**_"I'm not sure," _**Luna said as she trotted on.**_ "but that's what we're going to find out."_**They kept on walking until they came to a clearing where they saw a black pup sitting. She was smaller than Buzzsaw by about 12 inches and appeared to be crying.

Luna's motherly instincts seemed to kick in as she walked over to the pup and stoop down to its level. **_"Hey, what's wrong little one?" _**she asked as the pup jumped and looked up at her fearfully and Luna finally got to see the color of the pups eyes.

**_"Wh-who are you? What do you want?"_** asked the pup asked fear evident in her deep blue eyes. Luna was taken back by the color of the pups eyes recovered quickly and wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them to her chest.

**_"I'm Luna and this is Buzzsaw and we wanted to know why your crying. So What's your name?" _**Luna asked. She watched as the pup gained up her courage and walked towards her and Buzzsaw who had walked up beside Luna. The pup finally sat down just in arms reach and said.

**_"My name's Night and I'm crying because no one in my pack wants anything to do with me. They hate me because I'm different and I don't have any control of it. I mean, it's not my fault I was born black." _**she said mournfully.

**_"What's wrong with being born with black fur?"_** Luna asked puzzled. Night looked at her sadly and started to explain.

**_"You see, no one in my pack has black fur and my mother was a pure white female with green eyes, and my father is a gray male with a white underbelly and paws with yellow eyes. They think I'm a bad omen because of the colors that my parents have and the colors that I have." _**she explained sadly. Luna sighed.

**_"I guess I can relate to your predicament."_** she said. Night looked at her surprised.

**_"You can? How?"_** she asked puzzled. Luna looked up at the sky for a moment before turning back to Night.

**_"Well, for starters, I didn't always look like this--thing in front of you," _**she said gesturing to herself. _**"I actually looked like a human, because, duh, I am a human. You see my mom and my dad were always disappointed in me cause I wasn't like my brother. He's the star while I usually just faded into the background and was ignored. Then one night of being an average girl, I get turned into a wolf bat kinda thing after a few **very **painful transformations." **_Luna explained before looking back up at the sky. Night looked at her amazed. **_"Then my parents ditched me with my grandmother, who is the only person who accepts me for who and what I am."_**

**_"And you know what?"_** Luna asked, looking at a puzzled Night. **_"I wouldn't change myself back to when I looked like a normal human even if I had the chance."_**

**_"What!? But why? You could be normal and people would except you and-." _**

**_"It doesn't what other people think about you, only what you think about yourself." _**Luna interrupted. **_"Besides, for the first time in my life I'm happy. I found friends and my life has actually changed for the better." _**Luna looked Blackheart straight in the eyes and asked.**_ "You want some advice?" _**Night seemed surprised before nodding. **_"Don't wish yourself to be like other people want you to be, or else you'll just loose who you really are in the process." _**she said standing up. Dusting herself off, and turned to walk away.

**_"Wait don't go yet!" _**Night cried as she jumped to her paws. Luna looked back at her and then to the edge of the clearing. She had to get back to Cyclonus and soon. turning back to Night she asked her,

**_"How would you like to come with me and meet one of my fri_****_ends?" _**Night seemed startled at the invitation but quickly got over it and ran a circle around her and Buzzsaw.

**_"That would be awsome!" _**she exclaimed. Luna only chuckled as she lead the way back to Cyclonus.

* * *

As soon as Night had laid eyes on Cyclonus (who was still asleep) she nearly fainted from shock at the metal giant, but soon got over it when Luna burst out laughing followed by Buzzsaw's laughter as well. At the moment, the three were listening to music over Buzzsaw's built in radio.

You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything You need me to be

Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all

I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything You need me to be  
The last night away from me

The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight  
Tonight

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything You need me to be

I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me

Luna was holding Night in her arms as she was cuddled up next to Buzzsaw, who had his head on her lap, and Cyclonus, who she was leaning upon at the moment (and was **still **asleep). Then her acute ears heard a noise in the bushes about two football fields away. True she was still part wolf, but she was also part bat and had about three time the hearing of a normal wolf and Buzzsaw could even hear farther than that.

She gently put one of her paws around Night's muzzle, who jumped and looked up at her, and put a finger to her own lips, telling her to be quite. Night nodded. Buzzsaw stood up followed by Luna. She put Night on the ground and dropped onto all fours before picking her up in her teeth and walking into the forest with Buzzsaw following behind.

Finding a sutable tree, she quickly climbed up it to one of its high branches and placed Blackheart down gently besides her. She watched as Buzzsaw jumped up a tree and was looking at her. She signaled him to keep quite and wait as the sounds got louder as they got closer. Soon, 6 wolves stepped threw the undergrowth and stopped by the tree she was in. Luna listened as the wolves talked.

**_"Do you smell her Earth?" _**asked a grey wolf to a brown wolf with darker brown highlights, who was currently sniffing the ground.

**_"Yeah, she's near here, but how far I don't know."_**he said. Luna looked over at Night.

_"So this must be her pack." _she thought just as a reddish brown wolf growled in frustration.

**_"Why do we even have to look for the little brat. You all know the omen, with fur as black as night, the reign of the wolves will come to an end. So why do we have to look for the one who could destroy our pack?" _**the grey wolf snarled and tackled the reddish brown wolf to the ground and said angrily. He looked at the reddish brown one before explaining angrily.

**_"We have to look for her because she is still MY daughter and I am alpha and what I say goes. Do you understand riverbank?"_**the male then walked away towards a pure white female, who Luna thought was safe to assume to be Blackheart's mother.Luna looked over at Night, who had tears in her eyes.

_'She must not have known. Poor thing.' _Know was the time to introduce herself. Looking over at Buzzsaw, who nodded, Luna jumped off her branch and landed next to the reddish brown wolf who tried to attack. Luna easily countered the attack by simply kicking him into a tree, seeing as he hadn't even come up to her waist. Now the wolves were all surrounding her ready to attack as she and Buzzsaw stood calmly in the center. Then the male alpha stepped forward.

**_"What are you. Answer quickly before you die_**." he growled. Luna only scoffed and put her hands on her hips.

**_"Well this is some big talk for someone who doesn't even come up to my waist and is only a little bigger than Buzzsaw_**." she said pointing at Buzzsaw who gave and indignant nip. Luna only chuckled before asking.

**_"You looking for a pup?" _**Then the alpha female charged at her but Luna easily twisted out of the way. She had been doing some training with the guys and it was paying off very nicely. She was even learning how to do aerial tricks from Starscream.

**_"Where is my daughter?!" _**she shrieked. Luna simply pointed up and said.

**_"Up." _**the pack seemed stumped before the alpha male snarled.

**_"No more tricks. Where is my daughter?" _**Luna rolled her eyes and walked over to her tree and looked up at Night, putting out her arms.

**_"Jump down, I'll catch you." _**Night looked at her as if she had a second head.

**_"Are you CRAZY?" _**Luna just sighed.

**_"Just trust me." _**she said. Night seemed to consider this before she jumped off her branch and with a shriek, landed into Luna's arms. Luna gently set her down and Night ran over to her mother who was making a fuss over her. The alpha male walked over to her before bowing his head in thanks.

**_"Thank you for finding my daughter." _**Luna just rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

**_"It was my pleasure." _**she said. **_"I might just come back sometime to see the little pup." _**she said as Night gasped in surprise. Turning back to her mother she asked.

**_"Can Luna come back some time? Pretty please, she did find me, plus she's really nice and she's smart." _**her mother nodded in agreement as did her mate.

**_"Great." _**Luna said pleasantly before she looked up at the sky. It was almost night time. Just then Buzzsaw said.

**_"Luna you got an incoming transmission."_**

**_"Play it."_** Luna said. Cyclonus's voice came in over the communicator.

**"Luna,come in Luna, you there?"**

**"I'm here Cyclonus. What's up?"**

**"You'd better get back here so we can head back to base. Megatron wants us back in a couple of minutes."**

**"On my way. Luna out."**

**"Cyclonus out."**

Luna turned to wolves and waved her hand. **_"Well I gotta get out of here and go home. I'm running late right now so... bye," _**she said before running off.

**_"Wait." _**Night yelled after her. **_"Where do you live?" _**

**_"ON THE MOON." _**Luna yelled over her shoulder, leaving the wolves dumbstruck. Luna reached the clearing with Cyclonus in it about 5 minutes later and the sun had fully set and the moon was high in the sky. Luna couldn't help but feel proud that she got to live on such a beautiful place.

"So what happened while I was asleep?" asked Cyclonus. Luna and Buzzsaw flew up to his shoulder and Luna said.

"Nothing much. Met some wolves, but that's about it." and the two warped back to base to get some much needed recharge.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, I know it didn't have much in it about transformers, but hey, give me a break. Anyway please tell me what you think. Flames will be used to BURN YOU ALL!Muhahahahah. Sorry. Anyway tell what you think. Dark Crimson Dragon Mistress.


	7. autobots

**

* * *

**

AN:

Hi my loyal readers. Anyway I finished rewriting the first chapter of my other story Welcome to your worst Nightmare. Do me a favor and check it out for me and tell me what you think about it. I promise that this chapter will include the Autobots. Please read and review by pressing the little purple button.

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers. I only own the wolves. Hasbro's got everything else.

"Hello" normal speech  
_"Hello" thought speech  
_**_"Hello" wolf speech  
_"Hello" transmissions**

Chapter 7 ll

Luna was so excited! Ever since the last mission where Sideways had shown his true allegiance to the Autobots and the yellow one, Hotshot, had been taken prisoner, Starscream had become the holder of the Starsaber.

He had been working around the clock with the minicons so that he knew their strengths and weaknesses and they knew his so that they could work well together on the battlefield. In Luna's opinion no one deserved to be the holder of the Starsaber more than Starscream.

_"He works so hard and deserves a break every now and then." _she thought to herself as she padded along the corridors messing around with her cell phone. How she got a signal up here she would never know,but her grandmother had convinced her keep the cell phone for an emergency or if her parents ever called. Like that was ever gonna happen but who knew.

She had been visiting her grandmother regularly as well as Night and her pack. Night had become a lot more liked in her pack now that she knew Luna and she was a lot more confident now that she had more friends and had started to come with Luna to visit her grandmother and sometimes went without her. Apparently they were getting along really well.

She hadn't heard from her parents in a long time and she was thankful for that. From what had happened on the last visit she wasn't sure if seeing them was a good idea anytime soon.

* * *

Luna couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the number on the caller ID. It was her parents. She had nearly fallen off of Cyclonus's shoulder before she got over her initial shock and was at the moment at a deserted part of the base about to answer it. Taking a deep breath to calm herself and pushed the talk button. It was a little awkward with her head shaped differently but she made it work.

**"Hello?"**

**"Luna we have great news! We found a doctor who will do the operation! Now I know it's really exciting and your probably want to go and celebrate, but it'll be another week or so until we can get you out to the-."**

**"Wait, wait, wait, who said I wanted to get the operation in the first place? I'm perfectly happy with the way I am right now. I don't want to get the operation."**

**"...Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Luna that was a good one but right now we need to be serious. Now we can pick you up from your grandmother's house in about a week so I suggest you say goodbye to your friends and go back to her house an-."**

**"I don't think you heard me so let me repeat myself. I. Am. Not. Getting. The. Operation."**

**"Luna Lupine that is enough! You are getting the operation and that is final!"**

**"No you listen here Peter," **Luna spat in a voice laced with utter hate. **"I am NOT getting the operation. I don't give a fucking DAMN about your campaign and the votes all I care about is if I am happy or not and right now I AM happy with my new pack so don't you EVER bring up that operation again when speaking to me. Besides you never cared about me, none of you did. The only one who was ever there for me was grandma and I doubt that she'll tell you where I am. Now do you understand me?" **

**"Luna don't you dare talk to me like that, I am your father and you will treat me with-" **

**"I asked you a question. Answer it NOW!!" **Luna snarled.There was a long pause before her father responded.

**"Yes Luna I understand." **was the solemn reply. **"But will you at least come down in two weeks to your grandmothers? The others will want to see you." **

_'Yeah right,' _**"Fine, I'll come. What day and what time?"**

**"Friday at noon. Luna just remember we lo-" **

**"Have a nice day Peter." **Luna slammed the phone shut and snarled. O how she detested that man who she unfortunately was related to. So caught up in her own thoughts, she hadn't realized that she was in the brig where the Autobot was being held and he was watching her through the bars of his cell, also hearing every word of the conversation she had just had with her father.

_'Wonder why she hates them so much.'_Hotshot thought to himself. Sitting up on the berth, Luna whirled around to look at the broken mech as he groaned from the pain and effort. _'Man I'm gonna feel that tomorrow.'_ He thought to himself as Luna started to walk towards him, lips pulled back in a snarl.

Slipping threw the bars of the cell, she hopped up onto the berth next to Hotshot and barked at him. "How much of that did you hear?"

Hotshot had the decency to be a little embarrassed that he had been caught listening to a private conversation between the girl and her father and answered. "Well, kinda the whole thing." making Luna snarl at him.

"And pray tell, why you decided to listen to that conversation that had absolutely NOTHING to do with you anyway?" Luna asked trying to calm herself down as the yellow bot flinched.

"Well you see, ever since that day you got captured we've been trying to get you back so nothing bad happens to you and your safe, and when I saw you walking around I thought I would try and break you out but then you answered the phone and I guess... I got curious." Hotshot stated sheepishly.

Luna pinched her eyes with her hand. "Okay, now you know that I have family problems, what my name is, and that I am happy here. You don't need to save me or anything. Truth is I've met more friends here then I have in my entire life." she said looking back at Hotshot who stared at her disbelievingly.

"Your actually _friends _with the Decepticons?" he asked incredulously. Luna rolled her eyes.

"You got a problem with that?" she asked. Hotshot quickly shook his head. "Didn't think so." Luna said looking over Hotshot's beaten and broken body. His armor was cracked and dented and one of his optics was shattered. Pink fluid she recognized as energon was forming a puddle under him. Pity washed over her.

"Can you stand up?" she asked as Hotshot looked at her suspiciously.

"yeah I think I can. Why?"

"Cause I'm getting you out of here." Luna said as she jumped down off the berth and walked towards the metal bars of the cell. Grabbing onto one of them she wrapped her tail around it and hauled herself up the pole to the lock. Reaching inside the keyhole she turned a few of the gears inside until there was a soft click and the door swung open with a clang making the two flinch. Luckily no one seemed to hear it and Luna jumped down from the lock.

Hotshot hauled himself up painfully, hardly able to stay on his feet. Gasping in pain he stumbled out of the cell and followed Luna down the hall to the warp room.

Looking down the hall to make sure no one was coming the two entered the warp room where Luna jumped up onto the control counsel as Hotshot dragged himself up to the warp platform. Luna typed in the coordinates and looked at Hotshot one more time before he warped away. Dropping to the ground, she ran out of the room before anyone could find out what she had done. Unknown to her Scavenger had seen the entire thing.

* * *

**Autobot base**

Hotshot was in intensive care surrounded by the others. When everyone had quieted down he began to tell them what had occurred at the moon base.

"When I got to the moon base I learned that Sideways had betrayed us and was actually with the Decepticons all along. Then I got beaten to slag and tossed into a cell. Couple hours later, that girl that we've been trying to get back came in. Her name's Luna Lupine. Apparently, she thinks that the Decepticons are her 'pack' as she calls them and has a lot of issues going on at home. Her parents want her to get an operation to make her look normal again, but she doesn't want to. She argued with her dad for a while and said something about his campaign and not caring what happens before she agreed to meet them at her grandmothers in two weeks." He said. Alexis was tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Lupine, Lupine, where have I heard that name before?" she asked no one in particular before snapping her fingers in recognition. "Now I remember!" Running over to the counsel she started typing.

"Alexis what are you doing?" Asked Rad curiously as he looked up at the huge screen to see what Alexis was looking up. Suddenly a picture of a newspaper from about two month ago popped up. Standing in the picture on the front page was a family of four in front of a nice house and car.

There was a man who was dressed in a business suit with blond hair and brown eyes next to a woman who looked like she walked out of a magazine who also had blond hair and green eyes. Next to her was a boy in a football jersey with who had shaggy dirty blond hair covering brown eyes holding a football. All of them were smiling except for the fourth figure that caught everyones eye.

It was a girl about the children's age with long brown hair and the darkest blue eyes anyone had ever seen. She wore a dark blue shirt with a black wolf standing on a cliff howling at a full moon and a bat in the sky with a pair of black jeans. Her mouth was turned down in a frown and her eyes made her look as though she had been defeated as she was slouched a bit. The headline said 'PETER LUPINE, RUNNING FOR MAYOR, DAUGHTER DISAPPEARS.'

"I remember seeing this on the news a while back." Alexis said. "Apparently this guys running for mayor in a town in California. About two months ago, his daughter just dropped off the face of the planet. Around that time a flying wolf thing was sighted and I guess they just connected the dots."

"So, the parents just ditched her somewhere so they could find a way to 'fix' her? They loco man." said Carlos as he looked up at the screen.

"Can you find the address to the Grandmother's?" asked Optimus.

"Sure just give me a second." Alexis said as she started typing again. "Got it." she said after a few minutes.

"Good. We'll be paying a visit there very soon." said Optimus as he continued to look at the picture of Luna and her family on the screen.

* * *

**1 week 5 Days Later**

Luna and Buzzsaw were curled up on top of Cyclonus's chest right above the spark chamber taking a nap like Cyclonus. Suddenly the minicon alarm went off making Cyclonus shoot upright and sending the two tumbling.

"Opps, sorry guys." he said picking them up gently.

"It's okay." Luna said as she shook herself out of her daze. Climbing onto Cyclonus's shoulder with Buzzsaw, he exited the room and headed to the control room where the other Decepticons were waiting.

"A minicon has been detected and I believe it is time to show those Autobots a thing or two about fighting." said Megatron as he stood up from his throne. Cyclonus moved to put Luna and Buzzsaw down but Megatron stopped him. "Luna I believe it's time you went to work." he said as Luna gasped, tail wagging a thousand miles per hour.

"Really? Alright!" she said pumping her fist into the air. Megatron chuckled and held out his hand for Luna. Once he had her he walked over to a platform and set her on it. Then a bright light washed over her and died away.

Now Luna was wearing a black skirt cut the way all her other ones were with dark blue bike shorts underneath that reach low thigh.

Then her shirt was black v cut with the Decepticon symbol on the front that connected behind her neck and lower back giving her wings full mobility and stopped above her midriff.

Also she had metal bracelets on her ankles, mid thigh, around her waist, upper arms, wrists, and circling around her tail. She also had a purple collar on the a Decepticon charm hanging off of it. Luna looked over herself. She looked up at Megatron and asked.

"What are the bracelets for?" he smirked.

"Tense your muscles like you're about to attack someone." he instructed. Luna looked sceptical for a moment but did as she was told and tensed her muscles. Suddenly, sharp spikes shot out of the bracelets making her gasp in surprise and lossen her muscles, promptly deactivating the spikes. She grinned up at Megatron and Cyclonus who were watching her with the same smile.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" she said excitedly and climbed back onto Cyclonus's shoulder. The two transformers chuckled and made their way to the warp room where the other Decepticons were waiting.

They arrived at a forest that was covered in heavy fog making it difficult just to see your hand in front of your face.

"Man I can't see a thing in this fog." complained Demolisher.

"Don't worry about it, this place is foggy year round. You'll get used to it. Besides, just because you guys can't see doesn't mean I can't." Luna said as she and Buzzsaw flew in circles above them.

"How can you see threw this fog if it's so thick?" asked Sideways as he watched them flying. Luna stopped flying and landed on one of the trees nearby as Buzzsaw swept down next to her.

"Well, not exactly see. I'm half bat dude. It's called echolocation. I let off this sonic screech kinda and it bounces off objects in front of me letting me see shapes and movement, but its not completely accurate." she explained after letting off a screech to the surrounding area. "We should probably get going. The Autobots are here and they're close by." she said and spread her wings. "Can I go search with Starscream?" she asked.

"I don't see why not." Megatron said and Luna gave a happy yip and flew to his shoulder while Buzzsaw flew to his head. Sonar, Runway, and Jetstar were flying above them and followed Starscream as he walked away. Megatron watched them leave before turning to the other five Decepticons present.

"Well what are you waiting for, start searching." startling the others.

"Err, I'm going this way." Cyclonus said walking away while the others started in different directions, though Demolisher was hesitant to do so. Megatron then turned to leader 1.

"Leader-1 I believe it is time to put the plan into action," he said smirking as Leader-1 beeped his agreement.

* * *

Luna, Buzzsaw, Starscream, and the minicons were searching and Starscream was talking. "I can see that my power is starting to make Megatron nervous. Soon it might be time for a new leader of the Decepticons." he said with a smirk. Luna only rolled her eyes as she flapped higher into the air and let off another screech.

"Don't get to cocky Starscream." she warned. "You may be getting stronger but you gotta remember that there is a reason that Megatron is leader. His power is unmatched besides Optimus Prime. I'm not saying that you can't be as strong as him one day, but you shouldn't rush it. That's how people get killed." Starscream only humphed.

Suddenly gunshots went off a to their right. '_Autobots must be on the attack' _Starscream thought to himself

_'Man my first gunfight. This is gonna be so cool!' _Luna thought.

* * *

Luna was with Buzzsaw and Blackout at the cliff where the minicon had been located. Megatron had the Starsaber and was fighting Optimus, Hot Shot was chasing Sideways, Cyclonus was shooting at the medic Red Alert (she had heard Optimus yell his name.), and she couldn't see what Starscream, Demolisher, and Scavenger where doing at the moment.

Suddenly, Red Alert grabbed the minicon and shot Cyclonus out of the sky but not before Cyclonus shot the minicon out of his hand where it began to fall to the battle below.

"I'll get it!" Luna called as she dove head first off of the cliff and was gaining on the minicon fast. She saw Scavender stretch out his hand below so she grabbed the disk and did a front flip landing neatly in the center of his palm. "Megatron I got the minicon!" Luna said as she held it up.

"Good, then let us return to base." he said before warping away followed by the others. Before Luna herself dissapeared from the atmosphere she took one look at the Autobot's shocked faces and couldn't help but grin wolfishly."

Luna was flying after Buzzsaw before finally tagging his tail and dove out of striking range as he chased after her.Well not really chasing, they didn't have to flap their wings nearly as often as they did on Earth so they were really just kinda, floating. They had been playing fly tag for about half an hour outside of base. Luna had found out that her suit could make oxegen from space and was using that to her advantage. It was pretty cool.

The minicon had been the second in the three collected minicons and only one more was left. Luna couldn't wait to meet them since she knew all of the minicons and sometimes helped them out in the ship. She hadn't been in the control room when Scavenger told Megatron he was leaving the Decepticons and was unaware that he was watching her right now as scent can't travel on the moon without wind.

He finally showed himself to her and she and Buzzsaw paused in their game flying closer to see what he wanted.

"Luna would you mind coming with me for a little while? It won't take long I promise." he said. Luna considered this for a moment before answering.

"Sure." she said with a shrug and flew closer which seemed to surprise Scavenger a bit.

"You aren't going to go ask Cyclonus or Megatron?" he asked. Luna just shook her head.

"I trust you." she said as she and Buzzsaw rested on his shoulder. Scavenger faltered for a moment and a look of guilt flashed threw his eyes for about a nano second before he headed for the warp room and typed some coordinates into the consol. Stepping onto the warp plate the familiar feeling of being disassembled took over and she closed her eyes waited for herself to reassemble. When she opened them they widened in fear as she stood in front of the Autobots and no way to escape them.

* * *

**AN: **Well what do you all think? Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I'm having some really bad family problems right now so it's finally here. Please review.


	8. missing girl, lone wolf, and white bats

**AN: **Hey people, sorry but I've had some family businessthat needed to be taken care of and I couldn't get to a computer to write this next chapter and school just started up. Again I apologisefor how long it's taken me to update both of my stories, and hopefully the chapters will be worth the wait. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own transformers. Do own Luna and the wolves and the bats.

"Hello" normal speech  
_"Hello" thought speech  
_**_"Hello" wolf/bat speech  
_"Hello" transmissions**

Chapter 8

Luna stared in shock at the Autobots before she exploded. She began to struggle and tried to take to the air, but was snatched out of it by Scavenger. Then she started to bite and claw at his fingers as he struggled to keep a hold on her while she continued to wriggle around in his hands. Finally Luna was able to tense her muscles enough where her spikes came out of her rings and right into Scavenger's fingers making him cry out and drop her as energon flowed freely from his newly acquiredwounds.

Luna was flapping her wings as fast as she could and was taking off into a corridor when she was grabbed again by Red Alert, weary of her spikes, claws, and teeth.

**_"Buzzsaw! Help!" _**she screamed as Buzzsaw latched himself onto Red Alert's hands and set off an electric charge making him loose all control of his hands allowing Luna to wriggle free.

**_"Luna, what do we do_**?" asked Buzzsaw as they backed up from the transformers starting to close in on them.

_**"We try to get as far away from here as possible, that's what we do**_!" Luna screamed as she and Buzzsaw turned to run down the originalhallway again when they were scooped up into a cage by Smokescream. Luna was starting to panic as was Buzzsaw and they started to attack the bars trying their best to get to freedom, but failing miserably.

"LET US GO!! SCAVENGER YOU TRAITOR, I TRUSTED YOU! BETRAYER! LIAR! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I SWEAR TO MOTHER MOON THAT THE BEST MEDICS IN THE UNIVERSE WON'T BE ABLE TO PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER AGAIN!" she screamed in furry as she and Buzzsaw continued to try and escape that she didn't even think of where she had heard of the woman she had just called out to.

Finally she and Buzzsaw could do little more than pace their cage as they watched the Autobots looking at them in fascination, making Luna feel as if she was on display at a zoo somewhere and not a human being.

_"What have I done?" _Scavenger asked himself as he held his hands watching Luna and Buzzsaw pace their cage. He had known that it had taken him a long time to gain her full trust and he had just shattered all of it by bringing her here and hadn't felt so guilty in his entire life.

Turning to look at Optimus who was watching the scene before him with disdain he turned angrily to Scavenger.

"Why would she do something like that?" he asked Scavenger while Luna snarled profanities and curses that would make the most rowdiestof Decepticons flinch.

"How should I know, probably because I just destroyed every bit of trust that she placed in me because you wanted me to bring her with me when I left the Decepticons!" he snarled at Optimus making him take a step back from the force of his words.

Optimus thought of these words a moment before starting to feel guilty. The girl had lived with the Decepticons for a couple of months and she was still alive and in good health and seemed to have suffered no trauma what so ever. She probably didn't fully understand what was happening to her at the moment.

Sighing he walked over to the cage with the angry girl and cassetteand picked the cage off of the ground bringing them up to eye level. Looking Luna in the eye he started to talk.

"Luna I presume? My name is--."

"I know who you are! I know who you all are!" she snarled angrily as she continued to pace back and forth in her cage. "I have watched you all fight before."

"Yes well, the reason why we took you away from the Decepticon is because we didn't want you to get hurt-"

"HURT!! YOU DIDN'T WANT ME WITH THEM CAUSE YOU THOUGHT I MIGHT GET HURT?! THE FIRST TIME I MET YOU GUYS YOU SHOT AT ME! WHAT IN YOUR RIGHT MIND MAKES YOU THINK THAT I'M SAFER HERE THAN AT THE DECEPTICON'S BASE?" Luna screamed at him jumping at the cage bars and trying to rake her claws across his face.

The Autobotswere taken aback by her outburst. Looking at each other they realized she was right. The first time they had seen her she was in the grip of Cyclonus and they had still open fired on him. If it had been one of the kids then they probably would have stopped to think of a better tactic to get them out of the Decepticons hands safely without harming them, but they had done nothing of the sort when attempting to uptain her.

"AND YOU!!" she screamed whirlingaround to look at Hot Shot. "I TOLD YOU THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO BE RESCUED! YOU KNOW THE REASONS AND YOU STILL DID THIS?! I HELPED YOU ESCAPE YOU UNGRATEFUL ASSHOLE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!? YOU WILL PAY DEARLY, JUST LIKE SCAVENGER, YOU ALL WILL PAY! YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!!" she screamed again as she and Buzzsaw attacked the bars with a vengeance.

Hot Shot had been standing in shock when he had first seen Scavenger and Luna and had just come to his senses when Luna yelled at him. Angrilyhe turned to Optimus.

"I told you that she was FINE there! They weren't hurting her at all and she was being taken care of, I told you that she didn't need rescuing! Why the slag didn't you listen to me?!" he demanded as he limped over to Optimus angrily. He had told him, told all of them that she was fine and here she was in a cage away from her beloved pack.

Optimus was shocked. Hot Shot had never shown him anything but the utmost respect and here he was yelling at him. "Hot Shot you know the reason why she couldn't stay with the-"

"That's a load of slag!" Hot Shot yelled. "What gave you guys the right to take her away? I told you what was going on with her family. I told you that the Decepticons were her pack. I told you NOT to interfereand what do you go and do? You take her away!" he yelled. Snatching Luna's cage out of Optimus's hands he tore the top of it allowing Luna and Buzzsawto fly out.

"Hot Shot what are you doing?" Optimus yelled. Luna and Buzzsaw who had been listening know knew that it wasn't his fault for any of this and landed on his shoulders. Luna looked angrily at Optimus and was about to speak when all of a sudden loud beating. Everyone stopped to listen to the sound when all of a sudden thousands of bats came out of the hallways and flying at the Autobotswho were trying to get them off.

Luna and Buzzsaw's senses were over written and their instincts took over. Beating their wings they followed the bats as they exited the base and returned to the underground caves before any of the Autobots could even figure out what had happened.

* * *

Luna and Buzzsaw hung from the ceiling of the cave they were currently occupyingwith the bats. They had learned that the bats had heard their screams for help and had come to their aid. Luna couldn'tbe more grateful. One of the bats in praticluarhad caught her eye. Her name was Diabla blanco. She was an albino with a wing span of about half the length of Luna's arm which was about 1 1/4 feet.

"So they don't like you because you're an albino?" Luna asked as she hung.

"Yeah," Diabla said sadly. "I don't know why, I mean , it's not like I have control of what color my fur is." she said as she rewrappedher wings around herself. Luna felt instant pity.

"You know, I know a pup that has the exact same problem as you do except that her coloring is the exact opposite." she said. "Her entire pack is either white or brown or somewhere in between but she's all black with blue eyes." Luna explained. Diabla looked at her in wonder.

"She's sad that her fur's a dark color?" she asked. Luna nodded.

"Her pack like I said is all bright colored. She's really different from the rest of them and they let her know it every day. Some crueler than others and she's the daughter of the alphas." Luna said. Diabla was in awe.

"So there's some one out there who is just like me." she said mostly to herself. Luna nodded before turning to Buzzsaw who was already asleep before she yawned. Rewraping her wings around herself she closed her eyes and was asleep within seconds.

* * *

**Decepticon's Base**

The Decepticons had searched everywhere for the young girl as soon as she was found missing a few short hours earlier. They had tried to track her threw Buzzsaw but that didn't work, neitherdid trying to contact her. Cyclonus had even gone to Earth to see if her grandmother had seen her.

"I hope she's alright, I'm getting really worried." her grandmother said as she sat on the porch drinking her tea as Cyclonus sat next to her staring at the ground sadly.

"Yeah, me too." he said. For the months that Luna had been staying at the Decepticon base she had become like a little sister to him and he would do anything to make sure that she was returned safely as would the other Decepticons who were all already feeling the effects of the young girls absence.

Megatron had become more withdrawn from his men, sitting on his thrown in the control room. He was even keeping himself from threatening to kill his men in the most painful ways imaginable for not being able to find Luna.

Starscream had almost gone off the deep end. He had spent the entire time on Earth flying threw the skies to try to find a trace of the young girl.

Demolisher had just become very quite and hadn't talked to anyone, not even Megatron. He was spending his time scanning different parts of the Earth trying to find Buzzsaw's signal and sending out communications.

Even Sideways was feeling the effects of life without Luna. Like Starscream he was on Earth driving threw the streets of human cities trying to find her, even a rumor of her, but like the other Decepticons, his search was turning up nothing on her whereabouts.

Cyclonus cycled air threw his vents as he arrangedhis legs Indian style and placing his face in his hands as he watched the sun go down. He hated to admit it but the Autobotswere right. Even though Earth was an organic planet with multiple pieces of dirt and dust getting into joints and under armor, it was one of the most beautiful places he had ever seen. Not that he would ever have admittedthat before Luna came into his life.

Cycling more air threw his vents he listened as wolves let their voices free into the night sky, circling high above, before they receded into the darkness. If only one of those howls were the cries of Luna. Depression began to settle over him like a blanket, wrapping around him.

Suddenly he felt a gentle hand on his leg and looked down to look at Luna's grandmother.

"Know don't you worry about a thing Cyclonus. If I know Luna she's fine and will bee back before we know it. She's old enough to know how to take care of herself and she has her instincts and Buzzsaw to guide her." she said with a smile before she turned around and headed into the house.

Cyclonus sat outside for a few moments before transforming and taking to the skies_. 'She's right._' he thought_. 'She knows how to take care of herself. By tomorrow she'll be safe and sound back at base and then I'll chew the slag out of her for making us all so worried._' he smiled mentally before warping back to base to get some much needed recharge.

* * *

Luna woke up a few hours later from Diabla poking her with a wing. It was night and an almost full moon was already climbing into the sky. Luna let go of her perch from the roof and flew out of the cave with the others, Buzzsaw to her left and Diabla at her right.

As soon as the moonlight touched her skin she felt as though she had the strength of 1000 men. Barrel rolling threw the air she laughed with pleasure. Again she was free, again she was under the loving rays of mother moon. Finally she stopped herself and asked_, 'Okay, who the hell is mother moon? Why do I keep thinking of her?' _shaking her head, she decided it would be best if she just ignored the situation for now.

Now it was time to hunt and get ready for tomorrow. Tomorrow she would have to go and pay her family a short visit, but that was okay, soon enough she would be back under the moon's beautiful light and she would never have to see them again if that was what she wanted.

And that was EXACTLY what she wanted.

**AN: **Alright again I appologise for not updating sooner. I tried yesterday but I couldn't get it up, so here it is, chapter 8 of Luna Lupine's life. Hopefully it was what you all were looking forward to.


	9. betray me

**AN:**Hello people. Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I'm having a bit of writers block and since I'm sick I thought now would be a good time to finish up this chapter and get on with the next. Plus I've been having a whole bunch of plot bunnies attacking me lately so it's been really hard to concentrate on this story. Well, here's the next chapter I promised you all so I hope ya'll like it! Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers. Hasbro does, but I do own the wolves, Luna, and the bats.

"Hello" normal speech  
_"Hello" thought speech  
_**_"Hello" wolf/bat speech  
_"Hello" transmissions.**

Chapter 9

Luna woke up hanging upside down from the cave ceiling. Letting go of the ceiling she flipped onto her feet and landed gracefully on the ground. With a huge yawn she stretched her wings and arms hearing satisfied pops as they cracked. Rolling her neck she sighed contented as loud cracks were made. Looking around she saw Buzzsaw waking up and stretching as well and Diabla hanging from the ceiling asleep with the others.

Luna couldn't help but smile as she watched all of the bats sleeping peacefully. Looking at Buzzsaw as he approached her she nodded and silently headed towards the entrance of the cave.

She winced as the bright rays of light hit her sensitive eyes but was relieved when her eyes quickly adapted to the brightness. Taking a deep breath of the early morning air she put her hands on her hips and turned back to Buzzsaw.

**_"So what do we do know Luna?" _**Buzzsaw asked. Luna looked up at the sun for a moment in thought. Finally she said.

**_"We contact base, tell them what happened and we pay a visit to grandma. Hopefully we'll met the others there and we get back to base. But first, we find a place for us to get a drink and send the transmission." _**turning back around she unfolded her wings and beat them a few times before jumping into the air.

She relished the feeling of the air under her wings as the powerful appendages pumped up and down rhythmically. Turning her head she spotted a small clearing with a stream cutting through it. Descending quickly she dive bombed out of the air before spreading her wings and front flipping landing gracefully on her feet with a small thump quickly followed by a second as Buzzsaw landed behind her.

Walking over to the stream she squatted down before taking a few greedy gulps of the fresh, clear water. Licking away the access water she stood back up walked back over to Buzzsaw who was scanning the area.

**_"We're close to the Autobot base so they might pick up the transmission as well when we send it so we had better keep it short and sweet."_**he said. Luna nodded before she signaled Buzzsaw to begin the transmission.

* * *

**Decepticon's Base**

Demolisher cycled air through his vents as he looked at the monitor screen. He had done numerous scans on this mudball but still hadn't found any trace of Luna or Buzzsaw and it was really worrying him. He would never admit it out loud but he, like all the other Decepticons had grown a soft spot for her and he would and was doing everything he could to find her.

Obviously it wasn't enough.

Jerking his head up in surprise when her heard the monitor beeping he brought up the incoming transmission. What he heard blew his processor.

**"Luna to base, Luna to base, respond." **He stared wide-opticed at the screen for a few seconds before quickly answering while simultaneously paging the others to open their COM's.

**"Luna this is base, we read you loud and clear." **He said as he heard Megatron scramble off his throne and rush over to where he was sitting at the console.

**"Luna is that you?" **he asked as he slouched over Demolisher's shoulder.

**"Who else would it be, the tooth fairy?" **Luna joked making a smile crack over the tyrant's face, not that he knew what the slag the tooth fairy was.

**"Luna it really is you!" **Starscream's voice crackled over the station as he opened the link.

**"Luna? Where are you?" **Sideswipe cried out as he to opened the link.

**"Luna are you alright? What happened? Where have you been?"**Cyclonus's panicked voice roared as he himself opened the link. Luna clutched her ears as she heard the questions pouring out of the Decepticons.

**"SILENCE!!!!!!!"**Megatron roared as the others fell silent. Luna let go of her ears gratefully**. "Now Luna where the FRAG have you been for the last 24 hours? We have been all over this pathetic waste that is called a planet looking for you!"** he demanded.

**"Hey, this planets not THAT bad. Anyway I was with Scavenger when he took me to the Autobots, turned out he was a spy**." she heard Megatron growl deeply as did several of the others**.**

**"Any way I did a prison break thanks to some help from some friends, and right now I'm not to far away from the Autobot base so I've gotta keep this short in case they tap into this transmission. I'm gonna head towards grandma's house and meet you all there. I'm pretty sure one of you is there right now anyway." **

**"That would be me." **Cyclonus said.

**"Great, I'll meet you at about noon, but be careful. I'm supposed to meet my family today at grandma's so they're probably gonna be there when I meet up with you. Can't wait to see how that goes." **Luna sighed tiredly.

**"Very well. Just be sure to make it there in one piece." **Megatron said. Luna smiled slightly to herself. '

**"Of course I'll be careful. You guys don't have anything to worry about." **

**"And that's what worries me." **Starscream said.

**"Oh Ha Ha, very funny guys. Luna out."**

**"Starscream, out"**

**"Sideways, out."**

**"Cyclonus, out." **

Demolisher disabled the transmission before turning to face Megatron. "Do you think she's gonna be alright?" He asked. Megatron only rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"We've taught her how to take care of herself. Hopefully those lessons will pay off now." he said before walking back over to his throne and sitting down heavily.

Demolisher turned back to the blank screen. He hoped Megatron was right because he didn't know what he would do if the one thing that kept the Decepticons going was destroyed like everything else they had been fighting for and were still fighting for was destroyed.

* * *

**Autobot Base**

Red Alert turned off the transmission and turned to look at the others. The children looked at each other nervously as they all turned to Optimus.

"So, what should we do Optimus?" Smokescreen asked. Optimus looked as though he was deeply in thought. Turning to look at everyone, he sighed.

"No matter what the circumstances, we can not allow Luna to remain with the Decepticons."

"And why NOT!?" Hot Shot yelled as he stared angrily at his commander. Optimus sighed heavily.

"Hot Shot I know you are against us taking Luna away from them but no matter what the circumstances are, she is with Decepticons, there's no telling what could happen. She could be caught in the crossfire of this or be squished just by accident."

"So could the children!" Hot Shot yelled angrily. "We both know that this isn't about her safety it's about her being with the Decepticons!" He said.

"Hot Shot that is out of line." Optimus said while narrowing his optics at the younger bot.

"So? It's true and we both know-"

"Hot Shot that is enough!" Optimus said firmly. "You will be put in the brig for a few days until you learn until you learn not to speak out of turn like that again." he said

Hot Shot shook angrily for a few seconds before turning on his heel out of the room. Optimus turned to look at the others.

"All of you to the launch room, we leave in five minutes." he said before leaving the room followed by the others.

* * *

**Luna's Grandmother's cabin**

Cyclonus looked down at the old woman at his feet with a huge grin plastered to his face which was returned in full by the other. Sally (who is Luna's grandmother's name. I know I finally gave her a name.) looked at Cyclonus with a twinkle in her eyes as she heard the good news.

"See? Didn't I tell you boys not to worry? I told you that girl could take care of herself." she said happily.

"Yeah, but I wish I could get my hands on that traitor Scavenger." Cyclonus said darkly as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Well you have to look at this situations from all points of views before you act irrationally Cyclonus." she said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Cyclonus asked confused.

"Well I had a talk with Scavenger not to far back concerning this exact situation." Sally said as she recalled the conversation she had had with the older bot.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Sally sat on a tree root next to Scavenger as he leaned against the strong oak tree that groaned under his weight but supported his immense weight. The two were watching as Luna and Buzzsaw played near by, both lost in thought.

Sally looked at Scavenger and saw that he looked troubled.

"What's bother'n you Scavenger, you seem quiet." she asked cocking her head to the side in curiosity. Scavenger looked down at the human beside him and sighed.

"I'm concerned about Luna staying with the Decepticons." he answered truthfully. "You see, the Decepticons have a long streak of violence and want to conquer the universe. At this moment the Decepticons are fighting with another faction, the Autobots over a smaller kind of our race, minicons. They're like Buzzsaw and make transformers stronger when they find their minicon partner."

"You see, the reason I'm so concerned about Luna being with the Decepticons is because what if she takes on the Decepticon traits and becomes violent and cold like Megatron or unstable and treacherous like Starscream?"

Sally listened to these words silently and had to agree a little with what Scavenger was saying having met the two before. She had often watched as Starscream taught Luna areal tricks and listened as Megatron told Luna of past battles and the history of Cybertron.

But then she had to look at things from Luna's point of view. For the first time in Luna's life she was actually genuinely happy and she smiled real smiles, not just some fake smile she plastered on her face everytime she was around her family. She had friends who cared for her and acted like the family she never had and always wanted.

Megatron was a father figure to look up to and respect.

Cyclonus was like a mom who was always there to help her, always there to play with her and just taking care of her, making sure she never came to harm.

Buzzsaw was her twin who understood her like he was the other half of her soul, and was always there for her no matter what and staid by her side through even the worse of times.

Demolisher and Starscream were like her brothers. Demolisher taught her about mechanics and how to work the command center, even building her her own computer.

Starscream taught her about math, science, astronomy, geography, and various topics she soaked up like a sponge. He also helped her with learning how to fly.

Sideways was her cousin. He kept her up to date about what was happening on Earth. He would sometimes play games with her and help her with some of her studies from Starscream and Demolisher.

The minicons adored her and made their days brighter while being forced to build the shuttle. She would joke with them, help them with the shuttle, and when they weren't working on the shuttle, they would play games with her. Really she just made life a little more bearable for them.

And Scavenger was like her grandfather. He was old, but still as nimble as he was when he was a young bot. He often listened to Luna when she had problems and gave her words of wisdom to help her with them. He made sure nothing happened to her and at times could be extremely over protective of her.

"Well, you'd have to look at her prospective of this situation." Sally said. "For Luna you all are her family, do you know what would happen if someone took her away from this? For the first time in her life she's happy and she would fight till her last breath to stay with you all."

Scavenger looked up at Luna and Buzzsaw who had collapsed and were panting heavily after they had finished playing. He knew Sally was right. That just made it harder for him to do what Optimus had ordered. Even if Luna eventually forgave him for doing this, he never would forgive himself.

* * *

**With Luna**

Luna walked up to the front of her grandma's property. She couldn't see Cyclonus and she saw her parent's car in front of the cabin. Taking a deep breath she walked up to the front door and knocked. She could hear the muffled voices of her family coming from the kitchen and heard footsteps as someone came to open the door. She prayed it was her grandmother.

Luck was not on her side as she was greeted with the sight of her brother. He looked over her dirt covered form with disgust as he moved as far away from her as possibly and let her into the house with Buzzsaw at her heels, glaring at Jason.

Jason walked into the kitchen while Luna followed. He looked at his parents before pointing his thumb in Luna's direction.

"The freak has entered the building." he said as he sneered at Luna. That was when Luna had finally had enough. Her eyes seemed to glow in anger as her spikes shot out with a shink. She grabbed Jason and had him slammed against the wall before anyone could even blink.

Jason grabbed her hand, desperatly trying to pry them away from his neck as the precious little oxegen escaped from his lungs and he began to turn blue.

"JASON!!!!!" her mother screamed as her eyes filled with fear and tears.

"I am so sick and tired of your pathetic bullshit. You continue to ridicule me for something I can not control and before that you treated me like slag. You have always been a weak piece of shit from the very beginning. You are pathetic. Your not even worth the little effort it would take to end your pathetic existence." Luna said dropping Jason to the ground as she gasped for air to refill his lungs, neck turning black and blue.

"Luna how dare you! You have no right you little-"

"SHUT THE FRAG UP!!" Luna screamed as the room fell into silence. She looked at Sally who was again sitting at the table drinking coffee looking as calm as ever. It made Luna smile a little and walked over to the cupboard to pull down a glass and poured herself some coffee adding a few spoons of milk and sugar, her parents following her every move with fear filled eyes, that made Luna's smile all the wider.

Her spikes were still extended as she sat down next to her grandmother and took a sip of her coffee and looking at her parents who stood beside Jason across the room who had regained his breath and was standing shakily on his feet.

"Please, sit." she ordered more than suggested as she waved them to the open chairs. They hesitantly walked forward and sat at the table shaking a little.

"So, what was it you wanted to meet me hear about?" she asked as she scratched Buzzsaw's head. Her parents glanced at each other then back to Luna.

W-well you see, Luna, we ju-just wanted to see you for the day." Luan's mother explained. It was clear that she was lying, Luna could smell it.

"Is that so?" Luna said slowly taking another long gulp of caffeine, though a bit ocuardly since cups weren't meant for muzzles. "Then if that is so why are you lying?"

"W-wh-what ar-are you ta-talk-talking about L-luna?" her mother asked shaking uncontrollably. Luna smirked to herself. She continued to stare at her parents, eyes flashing.

"Well I know you aren't here for me. You've never been there for me unless you have a business deal or just making an appearance for the press. So tell me, what's the real reason you're here?"

Here mother looked to her husband desperatly. He looked extremely nervous as Luna stared back and forth between her mother and father. Clearing his throat, he was about to speak when Luna's head snapped up.

Her nose twitched and her ears swiveled on top of her head like miniature satellite dishes. Standing quickly she bared her teeth in a snarl and growled. She looked angrily at her parents, teeth flashing in the light.

"You slaggers, you didn't come here to see me, you came here FOR me!" and just as these words left her muzzle, tear gas was thrown through the windows clouding the air causing all occupants of the room to cough and gasp.

Luna grabbed Sally and ran for the back door as the front was torn off its hinges. She heard Buzzsaw behind her and the boots of the soldiers coming from all directions. Her sonar was going off and she could see the soldiers in front of the back door. Gritting her teeth she headed towards the window. Jumping through it holding Sally close she ran forward and spread her wings and jumped into the air.

But just when she and Sally were only a few feet above the ground, cables were wrapped around her foot to keep her from flying any higher. Snarling she tried desperately to get her leg free, but was only shot with more cables. She heard the same being done to Buzzsaw behind her who was biting and clawing anything that got near enough.

As she was hualed back to the ground she hugged Sally closer to her body to protect her from the chaos going on around her when Sally was suddenly snatched away. She couldn't help it, she screamed, struggled, snarled, clawed, bit and cursed. Anything to get away and find her grandmother. Anything to get away and be able to protect her from the men around her.

She felt a prick in her side and suddenly felt extremely tired. Soon her struggles ceased to little more than nothing. The last thing she saw was Cyclonus tearing out of the woods, guns blazing and eyes glowing in anger before she was greeted to blissful darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

**AN: **Well, there you go people, chapter 9 hopefully you all like. Anyway, tell me what you thought, think, and anything else that you can come up with. Hopefully I can get another update in before Thanksgiving. Please review!!!!!


End file.
